


Mistakes were Made

by silentglare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Laith, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 7 Spoilers, Texting, but a lot of it will be, but like, group chat fic au, i intended for this to be funny, it wont all be text fic, klance, klangst, lots of memes, s7 fix it fic, season 7 broke me, text fic, this can get angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglare/pseuds/silentglare
Summary: (Season 7 if the Earth wasn't invaded by Galra and they weren't stuck in that weird thing for three years)Pidge creates a group chat to pass time as the Paladins make their journey home.





	1. The Creation

**Pidgeon added kogaNe, SpaceDad, hunkoflove, lancemclance, a1urra, cctgm, and despacito to unnamed chat.**

**Pidgeon has made lancemclance an admin.**

kogaNe: why would you do that pidge

Pidgeon: do what? :)

kogaNe: make lance an admin

Pidgeon: while I did make the chat, I feel as if lance would do a better job like moderating it and stuff? he seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff

**lancemclance has changed the name of unnamed chat to the Kool Kids.**

Pidgeon: no regrets

**lancemclance has changed kogaNe’s username to yeehaw.**

yeehaw: why

SpaceDad: so, what’s this for?

Pidgeon: anything, I guess. the voyage to earth will take a while, so I set up this chat! 

hunkoflove: can’t we just like, talk?

a1urra: I have to agree with Hunk. This just seems impractical.

Pidgeon: ever have the energy not to talk? because i do all the time lol

Pidgeon: and plus we can use text acronyms, like lol

yeehaw: i’m gonna have to agree with pidge on that one

cctgm: I think this is a good idea Pidge! I’m very impressed you managed to make this.

SpaceDad: Coran what does your name even mean-

cctgm: Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man!~

Pidgeon: yeah okay

hunkoflove: lance hasn’t spoken in a while, is he okay?

yeehaw: yeah, i like expected him to make some smartass remark

SpaceDad: Keith.

yeehaw: sorry

yeehaw: not sorry

lancemclance: im here

lancemclance: sorry cosmo teleported over here and i just had to pet it okay

a1urra: I have to admit that is really cute.

yeehaw: wtf give me my wolf back

lancemclance: nah it’s mine now

yeehaw: fuck u

SpaceDad: Language!

Pidgeon: why tho

despacito: yeah y tho

lancemclance: HE SPEAKS

despacito: AYY

lancemclance: AYY

Pidgeon: letting you two meet was a mistake on my part

despacito: here comes dat boi

lancemclance: oh shit waddup

Pidgeon: THAT MEME HAS BEEN STALE FOR SO LONG STOPPP

lancemclance: this is so sad alexa play despacito

despacito: why have alexa play despacito when i AM despacito

lancemclance: ohmg

yeehaw: make it STOP

**yeehaw has changed his name to kogaNe.**

**lancemclance has changed kogaNe’s name to yeehaw.**

**yeehaw has changed his name to STOP.**

**lancemclance has changed STOP’s name to begone thot.**

**lancemclance has changed begone thot’s name to YaBoiKeith.**

**YaBoiKeith has changed his name to keith.**

keith: please stop

lancemclance: now your name is even more boring!

keith: and i don’t care lmao

keith: it’s just a name

lancemclance: >:(

Pidgeon: okay um hopefully that’s settled because I see something

lancemclance: you see?? something?? is it earth??

SpaceDad: it looks like a Galra ship

lancemclance: damn it

Pidgeon: wait just a star you idiots

lancemclance: but

despacito: hey pidge <3 make me an admin pls

keith: don’t fucking do it pidge

SpaceDad: Keith!

**Pidgeon has made despacito an admin.**

keith: jfc Pidge why do you hate me? and everyone else?

Pidgeon: no :)

hunkoflove: she lives off of us suffering

Pidgeon: pretty much lmao

lancemclance: welcome to the dream meme team, fellow admin

despacito: it’s an honor

**despacito has changed keith’s name to XxMCRrocksxX.**

XxMCRrocksxX: finally something i can get behind

lancemclance: ohmygod matt you’re a genius

lancemclance: and he isn’t even mad! lmaoo

**despacito has changed lancemclance’s name to rawr xd.**

rawr xd: okay i

rawr xd: okay

hunkoflove: you broke him matt

Pidgeon: holy shit

SpaceDad: Matt just played Lance at his own game.

XxMCRrocksxX: oh my GOD

a1urra: I am….very confused!

**rawr xd has changed his name to car salesman.**

car salesman: *slaps roof of chat* this chat can fit so many stale memes in it

Pidgeon: oh my god lance

despacito: holy shit im crying rn,,, i’m sorry

**despacito has logged off.**

SpaceDad: Guys, we forget to add Romelle into the chat.

**cctgm has added Romelle into the chat.**

Romelle: hello?

**car salesman has changed Romelle’s name to lost cinnamonroll**

hunkoflove: so fitting.

Pidgeon: well, it’s almost time to go to sleep, so I’m logging off. Good night.

hunkoflove: night guys

XxMCRrocksxX: night

**XxMCRrocksxX has logged out.**

**hunkoflove has logged out.**

**Pidgeon has logged out.**

**a1urra has logged out.**

**cctgm has logged out.**

**lost cinnamonroll has logged out.**

SpaceDad: I’m not even tired.

car salesman: well i am! gn

**car salesman has logged out.**

SpaceDad: Guess I’ll just...keep watch...or something….

SpaceDad: ….

SpaceDad: who am i even talking to bye

**SpaceDad has logged out.**


	2. oh dear lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran delivers some...news...

**car salesman has logged on.**

car salesman: anyone on? lol

despacito: ayy

car salesman: ayy

despacito: im the only one on lmaoo

car salesman: whyd i have the be the first one up dlakjgldk im up before KEITH

despacito: lol

car salesman: i was hoping to wake up and eat some of hunks breakfast but instead i get this 

despacito: sucks to be you lol

car salesman: so like, are you coming to earth with us? or are you going to like fight the galra n stuff

despacito: man id love to go to earth and see my mom but like

despacito: i dont think i can :(

car salesman: :(

**Pidgeon has logged on.**

Pidgeon: keith’s not up?

car salesman: for once, nope.

Pidgeon: he’s always the first one up

car salesman: maybe he just gave up on us

Pidgeon: yeah, i would too

car salesman: pfft

**hunkoflove has logged on.**

hunkoflove: hey guys

car salesman: HUUNK

hunkoflove: lANNCE

car salesman: make us bREAKFAST

hunkoflove: what do i look like?? your servant?? lol

Pidgeon: you’re the only one who can cook decently hunk

hunkoflove: that is true

hunkoflove: okay, bye~

**hunkoflove has logged out.**

**XxMCRrocksxX has logged on.**

car salesman: he’s AWAKE

XxMCRrocksxX: what

car salesman: dude you're like always the first one up

XxMCRrocksxX: maybe i was the first one up maybe i just didn’t feel like going on this hellhole of a chat

Pidgeon: ouch

**SpaceDad has logged on.**

SpaceDad: Good morning.

XxMCRrocksxX: sup shiro

car salesman: shiro wassup

despacito: wuss poppin

SpaceDad: ...wuss poppin?

XxMCRrocksxX: why are you doing this to him guys

car salesman: wuss poppin jimbo

Pidgeon: dkalgjkdjfklads

**a1urra has logged on.**

a1urra: Hello fellow paladins!

Pidgeon: Hello allura

car salesman: allura! wuss poppin

a1urra: wuss...poppin?

XxMCRrocksxX: dont ask dont ask dont ask dont ask

 **Pidgeon has changed a1urra’s name to a11ura.**

Pidgeon: it was spelled wrong okay it was bothering me

a11ura: Was it? My apologies.

car salesman: i feel like the princess would be the kind to excessively use the “<3”

a11ura: <3? what does it look like?

car salesman: a heart ;)

a11ura: that’s so cute! :)

XxMCRrocksxX: wh

car salesman: keith ur just jealous cuz u dont get along with the ladies ;)

Pidgeon: he probably doesnt care lmao

XxMCRrocksxX: i dont even like ladies

SpaceDad: o

Pidgeon: did he just

car salesman: what do you mean what

XxMCRrocksxX: im gay 

car salesman: 

despacito:

Pidgeon:

car salesman: *idubbbz voice*

despacito: IM

Pidgeon: GAY

XxMCRrocksxX: how many fucking memes do you guys know

despacito: too many

Pidgeon: way too many

car salesman: all of them

XxMCRrocksxX: all three of you meeting? a mistake

**hunkoflove has logged on.**

hunkoflove: i hope you guys all liked the meals i made uwu

a11ura: They were very delicious hunk, thank you <3

car salesman: i fucking KNEW IT

XxMCRrocksxX: before you know it shes gonna be using uwu like hunk

hunkoflove: owo?

XxMCRrocksxX: stop

hunkoflove: rawr xd

car salesman: aaaaaaaaa im crying

despacito: hunk. a legend.

despacito: he has joined our ranks

despacito: welcome to the meme dream team

SpaceDad: What am I reading with my eyes?

**cctgm has logged on.**

cctgm: Paladins, I’m afraid I have some...not very good news.

a11ura: What is it, Coran?

cctgm: The lions have been losing energy and all that for quite some time now. It appears the communication devices have fell through.

car salesman: so….we can’t talk to each other anymore?

cctgm: You still can though.

Pidgeon: Oh yeah! Because of the chat!

SpaceDad: Coran please 

XxMCRrocksxX: Coran we’re begging you fix this

cctgm: It’ll be like this until we can find a way to rebuild the Castle of Lions.

despacito: you guys know what that means

car salesman: you bet i do.


	3. jesus christ matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a lot.

Pidgeon: well, uh, coran, that is some sad news…

Pidgeon: but all more the reason for me to start working on new functions for the group chat!

cctgm: Like what?

Pidgeon: private dming….facetiming or something….stuff like that

SpaceDad: What would we need private dming for? Can’t we just talk together as a team?

Pidgeon: it’s something most chats have. also, it could perhaps prevent matt and lance from sending so many fucking memes when they can just send it to each other

despacito: oh yeah lol

car salesman: lol

**car salesman has changed despacito’s name to yeet.**

**yeet has changed car salesman’s name to paladab.**

paladab: matt you fucking genius

Pidgeon: jesus fucking christ

XxMCRrocksxX: wait wheres romelle

paladab: shes still sleeping

SpaceDad: Don’t you think you should...wake her up?

paladab: ....nah

**lost cinnamonroll has logged on.**

lost cinnamonroll: sorry I wasn’t awake uwu

paladab: …..*looks at hunk*  
hunkoflove: uwu?

paladab: okay.

Pidgeon: there’s a planet up ahead

XxMCRrocksxX: let’s go check it out then

cctgm: With the state your lions are in? No way, you wouldn’t be able to do anything!

XxMCRrocksxX: shit

yeet: send me the location

Pidgeon: we can’t, communications are down.

yeet: Pidge, just-

yeet: I have your lion in my database, so I can track it

Pidgeon: that’s creepy.

yeet: yeah well i did it for times like this

Pidgeon: okay? so?

yeet: what’s the planet look like, i have the location down i just...need to know what it looks like lmao

a11ura: The planet seems to be purplish red, and it looks rather misty.

Pidgeon: aesthetic

SpaceDad: Thank you Matt

yeet: no problem ;)

yeet: space daddy

**SpaceDad has logged out.**

XxMCRrocksxX: matt you fucking broke him

yeet: lmao what

lost cinnamonroll: you broke lance too

paladab: im fuckinn crying

paladab: matt what the fUCK

paladab: “space daddY” OKAY

paladab: WHY

Pidgeon: oh this situation calls for me to test this new feature i made!

**Pidgeon has banned yeet from the group chat.**

**SpaceDad has logged on.**

**SpaceDad has changed his name to BP01.**

BP01: Is this safe.

paladab: wait a sec :^)

**paladab has changed Bp01’s name to OGBP.**

XxMCRrocksxX: What does that mean

OGBP: Original black paladin

XxMCRrocksxX: what did i ever do to you

OGBP: I was running out of names

XxMCRrocksxX: just name yourself like...your name

**OGBP has changed his name to Takashi.**

Takashi: there we go

hunkoflove: is nobody going to talk about how pidge just basically banned matt from the server

paladab: some things needed to be done

XxMCRrocksxX: lance you can be JUST as bad at times

XxMCRrocksxX: if not worse

paladab: no i’d never do something like that to poor shiro

 **Pidgeon, yeet**  
yeet: cmon, unban me sis

Pidgeon: you cursed us all

yeet: please

yeet: I think I know how to make facetiming work :3

Pidgeon: …

Pidgeon: fine.

**the Kool Kids**

**Pidgeon has unbanned yeet from the server.**

yeet: im back fuckers

Takashi: No not again-

yeet: yo its fine, pidge can u make me an admin again

Pidgeon: no.

Pidgeon: also guys good news dming works! so if for some reason u wanna talk to someone privately ;) its cool

Pidgeon: and I cant read any of the messages so dw

hunkoflove: Pidge I don’t feel safe with what you’re implying

Pidgeon: ;)

**paladab, XxMCRrocksxX**

paladab: ur mom gay

XxMCRrocksxX: excuse me?

paladab: ur supposed to say no u

XxMCRrocksxX: is this a stupid meme

paladab: yes

paladab: how many memes do you even know?

XxMCRrocksxX: only a few?

paladab: such a shame :(

XxMCRrocksxX: is it though

paladab: yes

**the Kool Kids**

Pidgeon: the chat got rlly quiet for a sec

XxMCRrocksxX: thats because lance was dming me fucking memes

Pidgeon: ohoho 

paladab: he doesnt know the fucking ur mom gay meme

yeet: ofc he doesnt what did u expect

paladab: a sad soul

Pidgeon: rip keith

XxMCRrocksxX: fuck you lance

paladab: rUDE

Pidgeon: ohohoho

hunkoflove: are you okay pidge?

XxMCRrocksxX: yeah wtf

paladab :*dabs on keith*

XxMCRrocksxX: …

paladab: I dab on the haters

XxMCRrocksxX: Pidge can you ban lance

Pidgeon: hey! he didn’t do anything wrong keith:)

XxMCRrocksxX: why are you doing this to me

paladab: lmaoo

Takashi: lmao 

XxMCRrocksxX: what

Takashi: Nothing

paladab: ay bye

**paladab has logged off.**

lost cinnamonroll: He’s gonna teach me how to play cards uwu

**lost cinnamonroll has logged off.**

XxMCRrocksxX: okay.

Pidgeon: :^)

Pidgeon: is someone jealous?

XxMCRrocksxX: what?

Pidgeon: ;)

XxMCRrocksxX: fuck off

**XxMCRrocksxX has logged off.**

Pidgeon: what the hell

Pidgeon: i was just messing with him?

SpaceDad: He gets triggered easily

yeet: haha triggered

yeet: anyways i gotta get off so hasta la later losers

**yeet has logged off.**

Pidgeon: I might as well, gonna work on that facetiming feature.

**Pidgeon has logged off.**

**a11ura has logged off.**

**cctgm has logged off.**

hunkoflove: its just us

Takashi: yeah...I’m gonna check on Keith okay?

hunkoflove: probably a good idea. i’ll get off

hunkoflove: bye

**hunkoflove has logged off.**

**Takashi has logged off.**

* * *

“Keith?”  
Keith looked up from his seat, facing Shiro, who looked concerned. “What?” Keith asked, clear anger in his voice.  
“You know I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Shiro reassured, sitting down by him. “Pidge is just...good at catching on to those kinds of things.”  
“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Keith interrogated, and Shiro shook his head. ‘There’s no way...he would know, right?”  
“I don’t think we have to worry about Lance finding out unless someone directly tells him,” Shiro smirked, and Keith exhaled a sigh of relief.  
“Thank god.”


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to have everyone play a game of truth or dare.

**paladab has logged on.**

paladab: oh nice, mostly everyones on! except….coran but yeah thats fair

paladab: who wants to play truth or dare ??

yeet: me

XxMCRrocksxX: how are we going to do dares we’re not even in the same ships ?

paladab: we’ll find a way, XxMCRrocksxX

XxMCRrocksxX: k

Pidgeon: you dont care about being called XxMCRrocksxX.

XxMCRrocksxX: its true??

paladab: you fucking emo

Takashi: You guys never had to deal with it.

Takashi: all I heard...was that one damn song

Takashi: about a fucking parade

paladab: Shiro! Language!

Takashi: No you don’t understand

Takashi: It was torture.

Takashi: I’m still not completely healed

XxMCRrocksxX: :)

Takashi: NO GOD DAMN IT HES SINGING IT MAKE HIM STOP

a11ura: Singing what?

Pidgeon: You don’t want to know

XxMCRrocksxX: When I was...a young boy...my father… took me to the city

XxMCRrocksxX: TO SEE A MARCHING BAND

yeet: i’m sorry you have to deal with this shiro

paladab: so ANYWAYS truth or dare?? i can start

Pidgeon: sure, go ahead lance :)

hunkoflove: im sorry beforehand

XxMCRrocksxX: why

XxMCRrocksxX: hunk you’re scaring me

hunkoflove: BE SCARED

Pidgeon: O_O

paladab: ….keith :)

paladab: truth or dare :)))

hunkoflove: oh no oh no oh dear god no oh no

XxMCRrocksxX: ...truth

paladab: pussy

paladab: anyways

paladab: if you could pilot any lion besides black, who would you pilot?

XxMCRrocksxX: red you dumbass thats the one i used to pilot

paladab: ah shit

paladab: ha ha but i pilot it now :p

XxMCRrocksxX: still wondering why

paladab: i could even charm your lion with my awesomeness

paladab: just u wait keith ill get to you

Pidgeon: wow okay um

Pidgeon: lance thats kinda 

yeet: lmao

XxMCRrocksxX: Pidge truth or dare

Pidgeon: dare >:)

XxMCRrocksxX: I dare you to mute lance

Pidgeon: jesus fucking christ okay

**Pidgeon has muted paladab.**

XxMCRrocksxX: haha

yeet: yeah okay maybe that was for the best

Pidgeon: Hunk truth or dare

hunkoflove: truth truth truth truth

Pidgeon: do u like shay? ;)

hunkoflove: uh

hunkoflove: uh

hunkoflove: uh

Takashi: uh

yeet: uh

XxMCRrocksxX: uh

Pidgeon: uhh whats ur ANSWER

hunkoflove: idk?? maybe?? :(

hunkoflove: she is kinda cute and sweet and i

hunkoflove: oh god maybe i do

Pidgeon: thats actually really cute ohmygod

hunkoflove: k matt truth or dare

yeet: dare lol 

hunkoflove: unmute lance

XxMCRrocksxX: no

**yeet has unmuted paladab.**

XxMCRrocksxX: why?

XxMCRrocksxX: why? why? why?

paladab: whyre u so mean keith :( 

yeet: shiro shiro shiro truth or dare truth or dare

Takashi: truth.

yeet: do you have a crush on anyone

XxMCRrocksxX: h

Takashi: yes.

a11ura: w

paladab: w

Pidgeon: w

hunkoflove: w

yeet: who the fuck

Takashi: I’d rather not say, just somebody back on Earth.

paladab: damnnnn

paladab: shiro got himself somebodyyy back on earthhh waiting for himm

Pidgeon: how come you never told anybody?

Takashi: It’s not something I….really like talking about..

Pidgeon: oh

paladab: oh shit uh

paladab: sorry? uhh

yeet: O_O uh 

yeet: your turn shiro

Takashi: Since nobody has asked allura yet….truth or dare?

a11ura: Dare! I’m not a coward.

Takashi: I dare you to uh...have lance change your name to whatever he wants and you cant change it back.

a11ura: okay.

**paladab has changed a11ura’s name to princess.**

princess: Oh thank god.

paladab: k i couldnt think of anything funny

XxMCRrocksxX: wow? for once?

paladab: hey if i thought of something i wouldve done it!!

paladab: i just havent been near any memes for a while. its draining my energy

yeet: god SAME

Pidgeon: me too.

hunkoflove: so wouldnt we be back at lance? nobody has asked/dared him to do anything yet

hunkoflove: we should at least do that

princess: Lance, truth or dare?

paladab: yeah uh truth

XxMCRrocksxX: coward

paladab: shut ur quiznack

princess: Do you still like me?

Pidgeon: oh shi-

paladab: what

princess: Do you still have feelings for me?

paladab: i

paladab: not really? not anymore at least

Pidgeon: oH

paladab: i mean yeah i liked you at one point but now?? i guess i just...gave up lmaoo

paladab: sorry if that offends u or something

princess: It’s actually quite relieving to here.

XxMCRrocksxX: gonna have to agree with Allura on that one, hearing you flirt with her constantly drove us all insane

Pidgeon: yeah sure keith

XxMCRrocksxX: did it not make u want to actually die tho

Pidgeon: i mean yeah but :)

XxMCRrocksxX: that smile is staring deep into my soul

Pidgeon: good.

yeet: well this has been a very fulfilling game of truth or dare

yeet: i feel like we really grew together as a team,,, personally. form voltron!

Takashi: Matt, no.

yeet: haha matt yes

**Takashi, XxMCRrocksxX**

Takashi: Well, look who finally has a chance now ;)

XxMCRrocksxX: shut up shiro

Takashi: :0 

XxMCRrocksxX: but yeah ur right

XxMCRrocksxX: i still dont know if hes like...into boys or anything

Takashi: Knowing Pidge, she’ll probably end up asking Lance somehow or something.

Takashi: Speaking of Pidge, maybe you can tell her?

XxMCRrocksxX: why? so she can make fun of me?

Takashi: Well I mean we all do, it’s fun

Takashi: But knowing Pidge, she’d make an excellent wingman

XxMCRrocksxX: ...you’re probably right

XxMCRrocksxX: fine ill tell her

Takashi: THank god now i dont have to suffer alone

XxMCRrocksxX: seriously

Takashi: Yes. Seriously.

**Pidgeon, XxMCRrocksxX**

XxMCRrocksxX: hey pidge

Pidgeon: uh hey lol

XxMCRrocksxX: i like lance

Pidgeon: okay

XxMCRrocksxX: i take it you already figured it out

Pidgeon: yes im not an idiot

XxMCRrocksxX: okay

XxMCRrocksxX: okay that wasnt so hard

Pidgeon: so will u actually tell lance u like him :3

XxMCRrocksxX: hell no

Pidgeon: u act so mean to him :( how is he supposed to like u back

XxMCRrocksxX: i?? dont know?? how to do this

Pidgeon: thats fair

XxMCRrocksxX: help me pidge

Pidgeon: well uhhh

Pidgeon: try to be….nicer?

Pidgeon: idk??

XxMCRrocksxX: alright, thanks pidge

Pidgeon: ur welcome h a

Pidgeon: man i thought u were just gonna chicken out and leave all of us to suffer

Pidgeon: like seriously 

Pidgeon: thank u for taking a step forward

Pidgeon: i feel like i want to die less

XxMCRrocksxX: you’re welcome?

Pidgeon: ;)

Pidgeon: ill try to help as much as i can, dw

XxMCRrocksxX: i am slightly scared but okay

XxMCRrocksxX: ...thanks Pidge.

XxMCRrocksxX: I mean it.

Pidgeon: The pleasures mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah keith is taking CHARGE get your MAN


	5. Bi the way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally admits something he has been keeping a secret for a while.

**hunkoflove, paladab**

paladab: hey man

hunkoflove: ...hey? whats up

paldab: i think im gonna tell everyone

hunkoflove: holy crap

hunkoflove: you really are?

paladab: ye ah

paladab: itll probably be easier on screen than irl

hunkoflove: alright man

hunkoflove: im proud of you

paladab: thanks

hunkoflove: uwu

**the Kool Kids**

paladab: is everyone online?

Pidgeon: yeah, why? got another game planned?

paladab: uh no actually

paladab: theres something ive been meaning to tell you guys

paladab: uh

hunkoflove: uwu

paladab: hunk no

hunkoflove: uwu u can do it

XxMCRrocksxX: do what?

Takashi: ?

paladab: look, i’m

paladab: uhhh awesome

paladab: super cool

paladab: im ur dude

paladab: uwu

hunkoflove: :)

paladab: :)

XxMCRrocksxX: what did we expect honestly

Pidgeon: I...don’t know….

Takashi: Okay that was really productive

Takashi: So yo I have an actual announcement to make that uh I think you all should know.

XxMCRrocksxX: you’re doing it?

Takashi: I’m gay.

XxMCRrocksxX: HE DID IT

hunkoflove: oh! thats awesome shiro

yeet: woah man

yeet: u like bois

Takashi: Yes.

yeet: haha that reminds me of the meme

yeet: MOVE IM GAY

XxMCRrocksxX: yeah thats shiro

Pidgeon: and you, keith

XxMCRrocksxX: shut up pidge

a11ura: Congrats Shiro!

cctgm: Congrats!

lost cinnamonroll: Congrats!

Takashi: There’s...really no need to congratulate me guys…

Takashi: I’ve known this for like… a while.

XxMCRrocksxX: yeah he’d never fucking shut up about it

XxMCRrocksxX: “oh look, keith! did u see that boy? so cute!”

XxMCRrocksxX: “im like 12 shut up”

XxMCRrocksxX: -.-

**hunkoflove, paladab**

hunkoflove: aaa why didnt u do it??

paladab: i cant okay

paladab: its too scary

hunkoflove: itll be fine!! everyone here supported shiro and keith!

hunkoflove: theyll support u too! itll be fine!!

paladab: :l maybe

hunkoflove: trust me :O

**the Kool Kids**

cctgm: The lions have appeared to be running a bit low on energy, so we’re going to land on a nearby planet, give them a little time to recharge! I hope that sounds good.

Takashi: Sounds great, Coran.

* * *

“Ah, Lance, aren’t you coming?” Romelle asked, a look of concern on her face as Lance looked blankly at the Red Lion’s controls. “Hunk made some food, and I think it’s not just space goo.”

Lance sighed, leaning against his chair. “Tell them I’m tired, would you?” Romelle frowned, but hurried off. Lance closed his eyes. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths._  
It was not soon after Romelle had left that he heard a knock. Now wasn’t really a good time. He clearly looked tired. He could probably just make an excuse though.

“Come in,” he called out, and Shiro entered, taking a seat by Lance.

“Romelle said you were acting strange,” Shiro acknowledged. Lance rolled his eyes. Of course she would snitch. He glanced back at Shiro, still taken aback by how white his hair was.

“Whatever, I’m just tired,” he mumbled, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I doubt that,” Shiro said, crossing his arms. Lance gently pushed Shiro’s arm off him, curling into a ball in his seat.

No one said anything for about thirty seconds, until finally, Lance spoke.

“I’m scared,” he whispered. “Scared what people will think of me when they find out I’m-,” he couldn’t finish, burying his head into his knees.

“When they find out I’m bisexual.” Shiro’s eyebrows rose for a second, before rising down. He straightened up in his seat.

Shiro thought for a bit of what to say, before finally speaking. “You know everybody on this ship will support you. One of the first people I’ve actually came out to was Keith, and he was nothing but supportive.”

“That’s because Keith likes you,” Lance mumbled, his fists clenching. “People will support you because they _like_ you, but what about me? What if people think I’m just copying you and Keith? Or don’t take me seriously because it’s me? The ‘goofball,’ as Pidge put it?” Lance raised his head up, looking at Shiro. Tears were streaming down his face.

“How can I be so sure?”

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he quickly pulled the younger paladin into a hug. “Nobody would ever think that, Lance,” he shook his head. He pulled away from the hug he just initiated, looking the boy in the eye. “No one here thinks that, trust me.”

Lance attempted to wipe his tears away, but they just kept coming. “How can you be sure? Hunk was my best friend, but now he’s hanging out with Pidge more than me. Keith clearly hates me. You’re always busy, Allura’s always busy, Coran’s always busy. Romelle’s…..you catch my drift?”

“Lance.” Shiro sighed, exasperated, “Hunk and Pidge have been hanging out more because they’re huge nerds. They hang out together more probably because they’re not even hanging out, even. Probably just working on the ship or whatever else. Keith acts like he hates everybody, so you shouldn’t take it too personally. Allura, Coran, and I? Like you said, we’re busy. We haven’t had time to just...hang out.”

“Nobody hates you Lance.”

There was a moment of silence. Lance took a couple deep breaths, the tears finally going away.

“How did you realize you were bisexual?”

Lance turned to Shiro, then looked away, blushing. “I haven’t told this to anybody,” he admitted after a while, glancing back at the former black paladin. “I mean, I told Hunk I was bi, but I never told him how I figured it out.”

He hesitated. 

“I guess...it was around the time Keith came back that I started to figure it out.” Shiro was confused for a second, but then realized.

_Oh._

“You like Keith?” Shiro asked, his eyes widening. Lance nodded slowly, burying his face within his hands.

“Nobody knows this, except for like Pidge but she catches on to like everything. I mean, I haven’t told her officially but-,” he stopped, shaking his head. “It’s just a small crush anyways, I’m sure it’ll go away. I doubt he likes me back anyways.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Shiro muttered so Lance couldn’t hear.

“He like, hates me though!” Lance growled in frustration, “like seriously! Why does he act like that all the time?”

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek, a smile forming on his lips. “That’s something you should ask him yourself.”

There was another moment of silence.

“I think...after this talk,” Lance whispered, “I think I should tell everybody. In person.”

“I believe in you Lance,” Shiro put an arm on his shoulder. “You can do this.”

* * *

“Lance! Where’ve you been?” Hunk asked as Lance exited the Red Lion, a few minutes after Shiro. “I saved you a slice. I’m pretty sure this is like, alien pizza.”

“Thanks Hunk, but I’m not that hungry right now.” Lance sat down by him. He glanced at Shiro, who gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Hunk’s eyes widened.

“You told him?” He whispered.

“I’m gonna tell everyone now,” Lance whispered back, gulping. Hunk patted his friend on the back.

“You can do this.”

“Ahem, everyone,” Lance called everyone’s attention towards him.

“This better be a real announcement for once,” Pidge muttered, but Shiro shushed her.

“So um, well, for a while I’ve been thinking, and now I’ve decided to tell you guys that I’m uh,” Lance took a deep breath. “I’m…..bisexual. I like girls….and guys.”

“Holy shi-,” Pidge’s eyes widened, and she glanced back at Keith, who looked like he was about to have a stroke. Shiro smirked knowingly at Keith, who made a cutting motion across his throat.

“Oh?” Allura looked confused, which wasn’t surprising. “But you’re always flirting with girls?”

“Yeah, uh, I didn’t really realize this until recently.” Lance blushed, hoping to god he wouldn’t slip and accidentally expose to everyone that he had a crush on Keith.

“You did it man,” Hunk whispered to Lance, pulling him into a hug.

“Ack-, Hunk, you’re squeezing me.” Hunk quickly released Lance, mumbling a quick “sorry.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t expect it,” Pidge raised her eyebrow, and Lance threw her a glare. “But...I admit it was very brave of you to come out.”

“Yeah, congrats!” Romelle smiled, and suddenly everyone was throwing in a congrats. Even Keith muttered a small “good job” that Lance barely caught.

“Th…..Thanks guys,” Lance smiled. “This really means a lot.”

“We’re gonna have to nickname our group chat to the Queer Club.” Pidge cracked, as she pulled out her phone.

“She’s doing it,” Shiro confirmed, looking over her shoulder.

“Jesus christ,” Keith muttered, as he sauntered over to his lion. 

“You’re going to bed already?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded.

“I’m just...really tired all of a sudden,” he lied, and quickly fled to his lion. Shiro snuck a quick glance at Lance, who he could tell was a bit disappointed.

This was going to be painful to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> langst! langst! langst!
> 
>  
> 
> i couldn't help myself


	6. the Queer Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally finished the facetiming feature.

**Pidgeon, paladab**

paladab: hey

Pidgeon: what

paladab: uh

Pidgeon: :)

Pidgeon: is this what I think it is?

paladab: i mean probably at this point

Pidgeon: do u like keith

paladab: fuck thats spot on

Pidgeon: well I mean I knew that anyways but

Pidgeon: confirmation is always nice

paladab: yeah whatever

paladab: so there u go confirmation

Pidgeon: pfft

paladab: whatever

**the Queer Club**

paladab: you really did it

Pidgeon: I really did

XxMCRrocksxX: welcome to the queer club bitch

paladab: ohmg

paladab: :D

Takashi: Welcome to the Queer Club

Takashi: Members: Takashi, XxMCRrocksxX, Paladab

Takashi: Anyone else wanna join

Pidgeon: yeah um im good fn

Pidgeon: ayy I got a thing workin

paladab: what is it

Pidgeon: facetiming!

paladab: ah yeet

yeet: you called?

paladab: dklgajkdjga

yeet: also why is lance in the queer club lmao

paladab: because im bi?

paladab: oh wait u werent there lmao

hunkoflove: he was so brave

hunkoflove: he didn’t even say bi he said bisexual

hunkoflove: extra words...what a true hero

paladab: aw hunk ur makin me blush

paladab: o////o

yeet: oh congrats dude lmao

paladab: thanks my bro

**Pidgeon, Takashi**

Pidgeon: I take it you already know but

Pidgeon: lance? keith?

Pidgeon: im crying this is going to be painful

Takashi: It really is

Pidgeon: what do we do?? suffer??

Takashi: I guess just support them as much as we can

Pidgeon: hmm

**the Queer Club**

Pidgeon: I need two people to test the facetiming feature that isn’t me and matt

Pidgeon: so we know it works for normal people

paladab: sometimes i forget matt is super smart like forgive me but

paladab: he just says so many memes

yeet: :P fuck u too

Pidgeon: lance, keith, can u guys test it out?

paladab: yeah sure uwu

XxMCRrocksxX: why do i have to test it out with him

paladab: stfu >:( this is a blessing u get to see my beautiful face

Pidgeon: you guys were the first two I thought of okay

Pidgeon: now just DO IT

yeet: DONT LET YOUR MEMES BE MEMES

Pidgeon: you dont even have to do it that long! just try it out <3

XxMCRrocksxX: Fine.

* * *

Lance looked around for a minute, looking for Romelle. Thankfully, she wasn’t in the room, and hopefully wouldn’t enter. Lance quickly sent a thank you message to Pidge for being the ultimate wingman, and then sent an invitation to a facetime with Keith. After a few seconds, Keith accepted the invitation, his face loading up on his phone (that Pidge made).

“Hey!” Lance greeted, leaning back in this chair. “This thing seems to work, huh?”

“I guess?” Keith shrugged, looking around. Was he looking for something? Did he perhaps want privacy? “Uh….where’s Romelle?”

Lance looked behind him, and then back at the screen. “I think she’s still sleeping or something, I don’t know myself. Why?” He winked, “want to be alone with me or something?” _Why did I just do that?_

“No reason,” Keith coughed, looking away. “Should we just get off and tell Pidge that this worked? There’s nothing to really talk about?”

“Nah, I can think of a few conversations,” Lance smirked, “we’re friends, right? Keith?” Keith nodded, causing Lance to genuinely smile, before that smile quickly turned into a frown. 

“I….okay.” Lance sighed, unsure of how to word this. “Because I guess sometimes you don’t always treat me as a friend? Like you joke around sometimes but other times you act a bit cold? Something like that, and it makes me feel like you don’t like me?” 

“Ah-,” he heard Keith mutter _shit_ under his breath, before closing his eyes. “Fuck, um…” Lance panicked.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want too!” He laughed nervously, “I was just kind of curious, I guess. We can get off now and tell Pidge this is working fine, if you want, because I think it is!”

“No, Lance-,” Keith sighed, opening his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry for acting like an ass, okay? I didn’t know you-,” he hesitated for a moment, “you get what I mean. I’m sorry.” Lance was silent for a moment, before speaking.

“It’s fine,” he muttered, “you weren’t really that much of an ass.” Lance paused for a moment. “Okay, you kind of were but like, thanks for apologizing and stuff.” He grinned.

“Okay.” Keith sounded relieved. “Okay. Uhh, we should probably tell Pidge this is working fine now.” Lance nodded, and they both got off, but not before Keith gave him a small smile that was just so...precious?? _I’m gonna need to ask Pidge to put a screenshot feature on, _Lance thought to himself.__

* * *

__**the Queer Club** _ _

__**paladab has logged on.** _ _

__Pidgeon: so how did it go?_ _

__paladab: it works pretty well_ _

__Pidgeon: okay, thats good!_ _

__Takashi: What would we use it for, though?_ _

__Pidgeon: idk, might be useful. maybe in case someone wants to see someone elses face?_ _

__Takashi: Oh, I see :)_ _

__hunkoflove: yeah um okay_ _

__Pidgeon: :)_ _

__Takashi: :)_ _

__a11ura: Well I’m glad it worked!_ _

__paladab: ah pidge i have another feature to suggest_ _

__paladab: screenshots >:)_ _

__Pidgeon: that sounds like a spectacular plan_ _

__Takashi: Why screenshots?_ _

__paladab: so we can keep all the dumb shit everyone says lmao_ _

__XxMCRrocksxX: sounds cool to me_ _

__paladab: :D_ _

__Pidgeon: alright, i’ll start working on it_ _

__paladab: gr8_ _


	7. He'S lIkE tHe FuTuRe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay joins the groupchat.

**XxMCRrocksxX has changed his name to kogayne**

paladab: im mad that i didnt think of that myself

kogayne: lmao

kogayne: sucks to suck ig

Pidgeon: you can now take screenshots! and rn im taking a screenshot of the beautiful moment keith changed his name to kogayne

Takashi: *slow claps*

paladab: *slow claps*

yeet: *slow claps*

hunkoflove: *slow claps*

yeet: oh hunk! do you want shays thing

hunkoflove: what

yeet: yeah we got her a little phone too

yeet: so we can contact her easily and shit

hunkoflove: um yES

a11ura: Why not just invite her into the group chat as well?

hunkoflove: H

yeet: Oh i can do that too lmao

Pidgeon: aww 

hunkoflove: if any of you guys say anything i swear to god

kogayne: we wont hunk, dont worry

paladab: i sure wont! uwu

hunkoflove: no dont use uwu thats mine and romelles thing

lost cinnamonroll: uwu

hunkoflove: see?

**paladab, Pidgeon**

paladab: heyy ur smart right

Pidgeon: gee i dont know am i

paladab: haha anyways uh i have a question?

paladab: or maybe its more of a vent idk

Pidgeon: whats wrong?

paladab: uhh okay so

paladab: you know how not that long ago we did that weird ass gameshow thing 

Pidgeon: yeah

paladab: theres a lot of things that bothered me about it but

paladab: one of them was that keith literally chose me just so he wouldnt have to be with me?

paladab: and i thought our friendship was improving and stuff but

paladab: apparently he didnt think so

Pidgeon: oH

Pidgeon: yeah i call b u l l s h i t

paladab: wdym

Pidgeon: dude we were literally choosing who would be the one person to escape out of all of us

Pidgeon: which is pretty much life n death ya know? whoever would end up free would have to help find new paladins of voltron, possibly LEAD it stuff like that

Pidgeon: i, being an intellectual, chose hunk because of obv reasons

Pidgeon: and keith chose u! 

Pidgeon: like, you know him, hes bad at feelings stuff or whatever

Pidgeon: i highly doubt he hates you

Pidgeon: like ask him yourself lmao

paladab: …

paladab: . . . 

paladab: . . . . . . . 

Pidgeon: the funniest part was when you told us all you thought keith was the future

Pidgeon: i almost choked

paladab: god dont remind me

paladab: but you really think...that?

paladab: you really think keith wasnt just hatin on me or something?

Pidgeon: yea

paladab: ...thanks pidge

Pidgeon: np! i only am telling the truth

**the Queer Club**

paladab: sup fuckers

hunkoflove: u and pidge went afk what were u doin

paladab: dming about memes lel

Pidgeon: you: fuck off  
me, an intellectual: intercourse away

yeet: jfc

Takashi: I’m saving that for comebacks.

a11ura: Why?

Takashi: Because its funny Allura.

kogayne: dont question him allura

paladab: yeah allura

paladab: intercourse away

Takashi: LANCE !! wHY

kogayne: u literally just told allura to fuck off rude

paladab: oh cmon it was literally the perfect moment

kogayne: true true 

kogayne: you know

kogayne: i think im gonna let all of space know im gay

paladab: why

kogayne: so people dont assume im dating someone i met like 3 times 

paladab: uh who??

kogayne: acxa ???

Pidgeon: LMAO people think ur dating her??? what??

kogayne: yeah the other 2 generals

Pidgeon: LMAO

paladab: pffpfpftpptfppftpfpftptpfpftpftpt

kogayne: we were both like “stop wtf”

kogayne: “can we fight instead”

paladab: you chose to fight over-

paladab: yeah okay

kogayne: do you blame me

paladab: honestly? no

Pidgeon: what did you expect lance

paladab: idek

hunkoflove: hey guys im adding shay

**shay has joined the chat.**

shay: Hello!

hunkoflove: hello!

paladab: ay! its shay

Pidgeon: hello shay

kogayne: sup

Takashi: Welcome to our group chat, Shay. I’m sorry in advance.

a11ura: Like, we’re incredibly sorry in advance.

paladab: sorry for what?

Pidgeon: Yeah guys, what are we to be sorry for?

kogayne: what have we done wrong, allura? shiro?

hunkoflove: i didnt do anything so :P

paladab: idk man, sometimes u can be a kool kid like us

shay: I honestly probably won’t get half the stuff any of them say. ^_^

paladab: im

paladab: cryign

shay: Don’t cry??

paladab: no they’re tears of joy okay

paladab: when was the last time i saw the ^_^ face can somebody tell me

kogayne: i dont fucking know myself dude like

kogayne: its been so damn long

Pidgeon: ^_^

hunkoflove: uwu?

shay: So what have you guys been up to?

hunkoflove: we’re on our way to earth!! it’s kind of hard because the lions need energy and such but yeah

hunkoflove: we even had to do this weird game show? family feud or something

kogayne: we dont speak of that hunk

Takashi: Why? What happened?

Takashi: You guys like didn’t really say what happened in it.

a11ura: It was torture, Shiro. You don’t understand.

Pidgeon: yeah umm the next time i go through that? im committing toaster bathtub

paladab: im committing die. 

kogayne: im

kogayne: no

hunkoflove: this dude named bob

hunkoflove: he just kept making us do weird shit or something

paladab: yeah it wasnt fun

paladab: he kept calling me dumb? me? dumb? i am an intellectual

Pidgeon: i would nut say an intellectual but

Pidgeon: you’re not dumb? lol

kogayne: yeah you’re just like right next to hunk n pidge so ur like

kogayne: u look dumb but u can be kinda smart at times? like at the balmera

kogayne: u stopped me from injuring it and stuff

kogayne: so ur not dumb

kogayne: okay maybe sometimes tho

paladab: O_O

paladab: th an k s

Takashi: Yeah Lance, you’re not dumb. Don’t listen to Bob or whatever.

paladab: fucking BOB

a11ura: And somehow he made it so that our rival team was Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor and someone else.

Takashi: What the intercourse-

shay: That sounded like...an adventure.

paladab: the guy put keith in a fucking ponytail and pacifier it was hilarious

kogayne: u were just jealous of my drawing skills

paladab: what skills

kogayne: shuT up

Pidgeon: yeah uh 

Pidgeon: we’ll get back to that one

Pidgeon: you just need some practice keith, soon you’ll become the ultimate artist

kogayne: yes

hunkoflove: and then at the end he made us choose who would leave (we could only pick one person) and so we all chose each other so we were able to leave

Takashi: Who picked who?

hunkoflove: well i picked allura, allura picked pidge, pidge picked me, lance picked keith and keith picked lance.

Takashi: Interesting.

Pidgeon: everyone had valid reasons (except keith) so yeah

Takashi: How was his opinion invalid?

Pidgeon: “I just don't wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.” - Keith Kogayne

Takashi: wow

**paladab, Pidgeon**

paladab: why are you bringing this up in front of everyone??

Pidgeon: i just wanna see his reaction :3

Pidgeon: also even though i said he is probably bad at stuff like this it was still a dick move

Pidgeon: so i think he deserves the embarrassment

paladab: it embarrasses me too??

Pidgeon: whoops

**the Queer Club**

paladab: it really doesn’t matter that much?

Takashi: Keith??????????????????????

kogayne: uM

kogayne: i didnt know what to say so i just said that uh sorry

paladab: its fine it doesnt matter 

kogayne: um r u sure

paladab: yes?? its fine dude lmaoooooooooo

kogayne: ok

shay: Uh-

hunkoflove: i want to say “its okay this happens a lot” but it doesnt so im sorry

shay: It’s fine!

paladab: im gonna log off so see yalls laters

**paladab has logged off.**

Pidgeon: @lost cinnamonroll

Pidgeon: can u like check up on him

lost cinnamonroll: He said he was fine :0

Pidgeon: figures

kogayne: did that really affect him that much

Pidgeon: :/

Takashi: I’m confused why it matters that much though?

Takashi: It’s just sounds like Keith and Lance’s usual banter.

Pidgeon: BECAUSE we were literally choosing who would be the one person to leave. The rest would have to stay on the game show for eternity. All while the one person would be responsible for a lot of stuff.

**kogayne has logged off.**

hunkoflove: hh

Pidgeon: So basically choosing the one person meant you found that person really cool, and like respected them, ya know?

Pidgeon: And like, yall heard Lance’s response right? 

Pidgeon: “He’s our leader, and he’s half Galra, so I think he’s, like, the future.” - Lance Mcclain

Pidgeon: And then Keith goes and says shit like “lol i just dont want to be here with him”

Pidgeon: And I KNOW that’s not what he meant but it’s easy to be taken the wrong way.

Pidgeon: Oh, Keith logged off.

Takashi: You must be really passionate about it if you’re using proper grammar and everything.

Pidgeon: it just pisses me off

Pidgeon: was i acting kind of bitchy? probably

Pidgeon: but you know what? i dont fucking care

a11ura: Uh, Shiro, is Keith…?

Takashi: Ehhhhhhhh????

Pidgeon: gah just

**Pidgeon, kogayne**

Pidgeon: look ik ur not on rn but i freaked out a bit im sorry??

Pidgeon: but like if u want lance to like u back and everything

Pidgeon: dont be a dick bye

**the Queer Club**

a11ura: I think I’m gonna get off soon too??

Takashi: Me too.

Pidgeon: Same here.

**lost cinnamonroll has logged off.**

yeet: wow im

yeet: lmaooooooo

yeet: can feel the tension all the way across space

yeet: am crying rn

**hunkoflove, shay**

hunkoflove: It’s not usually like this I’m sorry

shay: its fine hunk!

shay: none of it was your fault 

hunkoflove: <3

shay: what is <3

hunkoflove: a heart?? 

shay: thats so cute <3

hunkoflove: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i add hunk/shay?? as a tag??


	8. why da fuck u lyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs a hug.

**the Queer Club**

hunkoflove: uhh hey guyssss

yeet: hey hunk

hunkoflove: :(

yeet: :(

hunkoflove: :(

a11ura: Are you guys okay?

hunkoflove: everyones upset

hunkoflove: and idk how to fix it!!

a11ura: This is something they must fix themselves.

a11ura: :/

Takashi: Allura’s right, we shouldn’t intervene with their personal issues.

Takashi: This is affecting the team however, so I hope they fix it quick.

yeet: lmao they’re not on rn right

Takashi: No.

yeet: okii lmaoo

**paladab has logged on.**

paladab: heyy guys ;)

hunkoflove: hello lance!

paladab: so what did i miss? anything cool?

paladab: also sorry i logged off suddenly yesterday was feeling sleepy lmaoo

Takashi: It’s fine, Lance.

paladab: keith and pidge still aren’t on?

yeet: nOpe

paladab: i just shouldn’t have told pidge in the first place

paladab: im sorry you guys got caught up in that lmao

hunkoflove: its fine lance!!

a11ura: You didn’t do anything?

a11ura: What did you tell Pidge?

paladab: nothing oof

**Pidgeon has logged on.**

Pidgeon: I’m here

lost cinnamonroll: Hello sorry im here too

hunkoflove: woah romelle you were on??

lost cinnamonroll: yes

lost cinnamonroll: and im changing my name

lost cinnamonroll: to something else

**lost cinnamonroll changed her name to romeow**

romeow: Haha

paladab: allura didnt i change ur name to something?

paladab: when did u change it back?

a11ura: Not long after you had changed it.

a11ura: I suppose I just prefer this name better.

paladab: thats fair 

paladab: oh hello pidge whoops

Pidgeon: hello Lance.

paladab: :o

Takashi: Um.

yeet: me too

yeet: so like um

yeet: road work ahead?

paladab: uh YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES

yeet: okay fam

yeet: its all gucci gang

paladab: what

yeet: what

**kogayne has logged on.**

hunkoflove: sup keith

kogayne: sup

hunkoflove: :333333

romeow: :33333

shay: :333

paladab: u guys are so pure ohmg

paladab: wake me up inside

**paladab, Pidgeon**

paladab: pidge uh

paladab: thanks for defending me n stuff yesterday but

paladab: you know you...don’t have to right?

Pidgeon: but i still am 

Pidgeon: keith deserved to know why that could have upsetted you!

Pidgeon: and how he was a dick!

Pidgeon: hes probably pissed at me lmao

paladab: it wasnt really that big of a deal though

Pidgeon: Maybe not to the others, but I know it was a big deal to you.

Pidgeon: so yeah

paladab: :3

paladab: thank you though, pidge

Pidgeon: yeah yeah

paladab: im gonna dm keith now and stuff so peace

Pidgeon: what

**kogayne, paladab**

paladab: hey keith??

paladab: buddy?

kogayne: w h a t

paladab: can we facetime??

kogayne: why do you wanna facetime with me

paladab: to talk, okay?

paladab: because we should talk and work things out 

kogayne: :/

paladab: >:(

paladab: i know the rest of the team probably thinks we should work this out

paladab: so we are going to do that

paladab: cant let our personal problems get in the way if we end up in a fight, okay??

kogayne: you raise a fair point

kogayne: okay, just hold on

* * *

Keith accepted the invitation, then quickly fixed his hair as it connected. “Shiro, do you think you could leave the room for a few minutes?” He asked, and Shiro nodded hesitantly, leaving the room. His device then connected.

“Hey!” Lance smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Keith frowned, a bit concerned. “I just want to let you know I’m sorry this all-,” he was cut off by Keith.

“Sorry about what?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. _He didn’t do anything wrong. What is there to be sorry about?_ “I’m the one who was a jerk, Pidge was right. I shouldn’t have said that, and I wouldn’t have if I knew it would have affected you that much. I’m the one who should be sorry. I AM sorry.” Lance stared at him, eyes wide.

“Yeah...but,” he started, “I was the one who even told Pidge it bothered me, and I just should’ve kept it to myself. If I hadn’t told her, this never would have happened.” 

Keith frowned, shaking his head. “You had a right to complain to her, and even if you didn’t tell her, I think she still would’ve known. Also, none of that excuses me being an asshole. You didn’t do anything wrong Lance.”

They remained silent for a few minutes, giving Keith time to think. Why would Lance ever think it was his fault? He was always quick to blame things on others, especially Keith. He sighed, then reached over to pet Kosmo, his space wolf. He was a good boy.

“Thanks.” He turned his attention back to his device, because Lance had spoken. “For apologizing. But you know, even though maybe it did hurt my feelings? I’d have to agree with you. I’m not sure I’d want to stay with myself for eternity either.” With that, Lance ended the call, leaving Keith in utter confusion.

* * *

**the Queer Club**

**kogayne has logged on.**

kogayne: Pidge im sorry for being a complete ass you were right

Pidgeon: yeah

kogayne: but BUT more important matters

Pidgeon: like what??

kogayne: theres something wrong with lance?? 

Pidgeon: what do you mean?

hunkoflove: :o

kogayne: i was talking to him, and he started saying the whole thing was his fault? so i cut him off

kogayne: i told him it was all my fault, i was a jerk during the game we all know that

kogayne: and then its silent for a moment before he speaks but then he goes “i wouldnt want to stay with myself for eternity either” or something like that and gets off?

kogayne: ive never really heard him say something like that?

Takashi: Romelle, would you check up on Lance?

romeow: Already on it.

yeet: woah what the fuck

Pidgeon: is there a nearby planet? i think someone should actually...talk to him

a11ura: This is troublesome.

Pidgeon: yeah it kind of is

hunkoflove: ohmygod i hope hes okay 

romeow: he wont answer, should i try going in?? 

kogayne: yes????

Pidgeon: do it

Takashi: Has this...ever happened before with Lance?

Takashi: Before he came out as bisexual, I mean he did say some things, thinking you all would hate him. I found it concerning, but just thought he was overthinking it.

a11ura: When the blue lion wouldn’t respond, he said stuff like “maybe i wasn’t meant to be a paladin.” Thankfully, the Red lion chose him right after that.

kogayne: he came into my room at one point and was like “yo since shiros here and stuff maybe i should just step down so u can have red and he can have black” and it was weird?? but i told him “fuck no” and he seemed okay with that

Pidgeon: so despite acting super confident, hes actually...incredibly insecure?

a11ura: That must be it.

Pidgeon: god, and we never knew

hunkoflove: he kept it hidden from us, of course we didnt know

romeow: I tried to get in, but the door was locked.

Takashi: Land on the nearest planet. Make sure it’s safe.

kogayne: lance isnt on, how will we be sure he’ll follow

Takashi: He’ll probably just assume we are recharging the lions.

a11ura: The nearest planet is safe.

Pidgeon: then let’s land.

* * *

Keith walked into Red, making his way up to the room Lance was in, the room which piloted the red lion. Despite having to switch over to the Black lion, he still had a good bond with Red. He could feel that she was concerned (he was assuming the lion as a she, as it didn’t have a mane) and quickened his pace. 

Earlier, he had insisted that he be the one to talk with Lance. He explained that his was his fault anyways, so he should try his best to fix the problem. The others, especially Pidge, seemed hesitant, but agreed.

Keith approached the door, knocking. No response. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. Keith growled in frustration, but then got an idea. _Hey Red_ , he thought, closing his eyes, _I really need you to let me in right now. It’s important._ He waited a moment, and to his surprise, the door actually opened. Keith walked in slow and quiet, making his way over to the pilot’s chair. There he saw Lance, knees to his chest, a dark look in his eyes.

“Lance?” Lance suddenly jolted up, standing right in front of Keith, _smiling_. Why was he smiling?

“Hey dude, what’s up?” The boy grinned, but just like before, it didn’t reach his eyes. “Did Hunk finish making lunch or whatever? Because I’m not ready to eat right now.” He laughed nervously. Keith frowned.

“Why was the door locked?” He asked, and Lance glanced at the door before back at Keith.

“I was napping, and didn’t want Romelle to interrupt me. A guy like me needs my beauty sleep.” _He’s lying_ , Keith thought. “How’d you open the door anyways?”

“I used to pilot Red, I still have a bond with her,” Keith stated, staring at Lance. “And I know for a fact it wasn’t locked so you could get your ‘beauty sleep.’” He stopped, hesitant. How would he word this? “What you said earlier was really concerning and just...are you okay?” 

Lance looked down, scratching at his neck. “I’m fine! I was just...joking. You know, messin’ round. Must have not been a very funny joke.”

Keith raised his eyebrow at the boy, before letting out a sigh, getting frustrated. 

“Lance, can you _stop_ lying and tell me what’s really wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the fuck u lyin  
> why u always lyin  
> hmmm oh my god  
> stop fucking lying


	9. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally spills the beans...and his tears.

Genuine concern.

The look on Keith’s face was genuine concern.

 _Why would he be genuinely concerned about you? You’re just the goofball, nobody takes you seriously. You’re just a nobody._ The voice in his head taunted him. The sad thing was, Lance was used to it.

He went to look back up at his teammate, but as soon as he did, he averted his gaze. There was no way to face him in the eyes. It would leave him a mess.

“I’m guessing you told the others?” Lance asked, his voice small. Keith remained silent for a moment, before nodding. _Now you’ve got the entire team worried for you. You’re just a burden. An inconvenience._

Lance sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He honestly didn’t want to lie to Keith. He wanted to tell him how often he doubts that he’s a decent paladin. How much of a waste of space he thinks he is. How often he lies in his bed, silently crying, trying to sleep but he just keeps have these _thoughts_. 

But how was he supposed to say that? Especially to someone like Keith, who’d probably only get angry? Who’d probably end up snapping at him, telling him to just focus on the mission or whatever?

“Lance.” Keith put a hand on his shoulder, catching him by surprise. “I have...no idea what’s going on, but we. . . I won’t be able to help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.” Lance glanced back at Keith, his lips slightly parted. Help? Can you even get help from this?

It was worth a shot, anyways. Maybe Keith and the others would realize just how much of a burden he was for them, and kick him off the team. Shiro could take the Black Lion back, and Keith could go back into Red. Apparently, he still had a bond with her.

“Well, you see,” Lance started, pausing to take a deep breath. This was incredibly terrifying to admit. He just had to get past this. “I’ve. . . been having these thoughts.”

Keith eyed Lance warily. “Thoughts,” he repeated. “What kind of thoughts?”

“Oh, you know,” Lance waved his hand around, making gestures, “the usual, thoughts of how I’m worthless, a burden to the team, stuff like that.”

“Lance-,” Keith started to speak, but he was cut off.

“You know, it’s funny. I used to tell myself that those thoughts are wrong. That I _wasn’t_ a burden to the team, that I did actually mean something. But eventually, I just. . . gave in. They weren’t wrong.”

“They-,” Keith stared at Lance in shock. Lance wondered what he was thinking. Probably how to kick him off the team, or whatever.

“So there you have it. That’s what’s wrong with me. Betcha wish you never asked, huh?” He was well aware that his eyes were starting to get wet. Why were there tears?

* * *

Keith removed his hand from Lance’s shoulder, speechless. He really. . . thought those things about himself? He really thought he was worthless? A fucking burden? What would even make him think that way?

“None of that’s true.” He was glaring, but not at Lance. At everything else. Anything that would even make this beautiful boy doubt himself. “You are not worthless, you are a valuable member of this team. There is no way in _hell_ you are a burden, we all make mistakes. It’s just how we fucking work. You’re a good friend to all of us, you always seem to be there to comfort us. You’re-,” Keith groaned in frustration, “You’re fucking _awesome._ ”

Lance was silent for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, he dropped to his knees, his hands covering his face. The sounds that emerged from him were broken sobs that made Keith’s stomach churn. He immediately rushed to his side, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I’m-, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” tears streamed down the cuban boy’s face as Keith continued to hug him. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Keith comforted, placing his hand on the boy’s hair, which was hella soft. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I just, I keep fucking up, I’m making you guys all worry about me when we could be getting closer to Earth, and-,” Lance buried his head into Keith’s shoulder, trembling.

“You’re more important than that,” Keith muttered, but then pulled away from their hug, placing both hands on Lance’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “I need you to calm down. I’ve heard hyperventilating can make you sick.”

“I-,” Lance sniffed, “okay.” He took deep breaths, and he appeared to be calming down. 

Keith couldn’t get over the fact that Lance looked so. . .

_broken._

“Hey,” Lance looked up at the red paladin, who had begun speaking again. “I. . . can’t even imagine how much it must fucking suck to think those things, and I don’t know how hard it was for you to even tell me you thought any of that. But. . . I’m glad you told me. And from now on,” Keith gulped, “I’ll do anything I can to stop you from having these thoughts. Because I’m your. . . I’m your _friend._ And I care about you.”

Lance was silent. Keith could tell that his mind was racing, and it kind of scared Keith a little, especially since Lance had just admitted that he had terrible thoughts. 

But then Lance spoke.

“. . .Thank you Keith. For comforting me and shit. And I’m-,” he took a shaky breath, “just thanks. It means a lot to me that you care.”

Keith blushed, but pulled Lance into another hug. “Do you want to see the others?” He asked, “it’s okay if you don’t want to right now.” Lance thought for a moment.

“I think I’d. . . like to wait. I’ll probably tell them on the group chat or something. It’ll be easier.” 

“Whatever makes things easier for you,” Keith mumbled, closing his eyes.

He never wanted to see Lance this broken ever again. And right there, in the Red Lion, Keith swore he would do everything in his power to made sure it never _happened_ again.

* * *

**the Queer Club**

**Takashi has logged on.**

Takashi: Has Lance been on at all?

Pidgeon: not yet.

hunkoflove: what did he tell you, keith?

kogayne: that’s not for me to share

hunkoflove: is he okay??

kogayne: i... hope so

Pidgeon: i think lance will probably tell us when hes ready

Pidgeon: we shouldn’t push him

Takashi: Pidge is right. If he feels comfortable to talk to us, he’ll tell us.

**paladab has logged on.**

paladab: hey guys

hunkoflove: lance!!

paladab: hunk!!

hunkoflove: dude how are you doing?

paladab: i’m fine

Pidgeon: are you sure?

a11ura: Lance, I hope you know that you can tell us anything.

a11ura: We won’t make fun of you or go out of our way to harm you.

Takashi: Everyone here is willing to support you.

yeet: even your friends all the way across space dude

paladab: i

paladab: okay

paladab: i’ve just been having some negative thoughts, okay?

paladab: but its all cool now

paladab: thanks to my pal keith here

Pidgeon: negative thoughts?

Takashi: What do you mean by negative thoughts?

paladab: “you’re worthless” “you’re a burden” bam boom

hunkoflove: but you’re none of those??

a11ura: Lance, you don’t think that we think you’re a burden, do you?

Takashi: None of us think you’re a burden

Pidgeon: yeah, you’ve got cool shooting skills, you’re an awesome friend

hunkoflove: you’re like one of the coolest dudes in the entire universe!

cctgm: Also an exceptional pilot, if not just one but two lions accepted him!

a11ura: Coran, you finally spoke!

Pidgeon: lance ur a god to make coran actually speak in this hellhole of a chat

paladab: ohmygod

paladab: stop pidge this whole thing is supposed to be sad why are you making me laugh

Pidgeon: thats my goal to make you laugh! none of us want you to be sad

paladab: gaa thanks guys

paladab: this rlly means a lot to me

paladab: makes me feel less like trash

yeet: hey thanks for checking in im still a piece of garbage

Pidgeon: jesus fcking christ matt

paladab: lmaoooo

paladab: thanks guys

paladab: thank you guys so much and im sorry

kogayne: there is nothing for you to be sorry for stop saying sorry!!

paladab: sorry!!

kogayne: im

paladab: ;)

**paladab has changed his name to lanced.**

lanced: well i think im gonna get off and just look at stars or shit

lanced: like a philosopher

lanced: take care guys

**lanced has logged out.**

Pidgeon: jesus fuck

Pidgeon: i feel like a shitty person

hunkoflove: i think we all do 

kogayne: guys, dont feel shitty

kogayne: there was no way you guys could have known

kogayne: and i think the last thing lance wants is for u guys to feel shitty because of him

Pidgeon: thats true im just

Pidgeon: god

Pidgeon: and matt why would you even quote a fucking VINE i wish i could hit you rn

yeet: i just wanted him to feel better :(

kogayne: i think you made him feel a bit better matt

yeet: yay

kogayne: but whyd he have to use a wink emoji tho

kogayne: im

Pidgeon: ;)

Pidgeon: do these make you uncomfortable keith

Takashi: ;)

kogayne: shiro NO

a11ura: ;)

hunkoflove: ;)

yeet: ;)

shay: ;)

cctgm: ;)

romeow: ;)

kogayne: jesus fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added some memes to help cope with how depressing this fucking chapter was


	10. standbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a pun machine.

**kogayne has logged on.**

lanced: what is up keith kogane

kogayne: uh hi

Pidgeon: what is up

hunkoflove: the sky

Takashi: We’re in the middle of space, rn the only thing really above us is stars-

romeow: The ceiling?

lanced: hey keith

kogayne: what

lanced: are you from tennessee? because you’re the only

lanced: ten i see ;)

Pidgeon: lance what the Fuck

kogayne: im from texas

kogayne: i thought i told u guys this

lanced: i

hunkoflove: brb im crying

kogayne: what

lanced: nothing

lanced: nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing

lanced: jesus fucking christ it smells like upsexy in here

Pidgeon: im im im im im

kogayne: what the fuck is upsexy?

lanced: not much, how about you? :)

kogayne: i swear

kogayne: to fucking god

Takashi: Keith I am very disappointed in you. 

kogayne: what why

Takashi: How did you even fall for that??

a11ura: I would have fallen for it if Keith hadn’t taken the fall.

lanced: good job keith you saved allura

kogayne: god fucking damn it 

lanced: :)

Pidgeon: okay um lance you’re kind of confusing me

Pidgeon: but okay

lanced: i’m confusing you?? me? confusing YOU?

Pidgeon: please stop

hunkoflove: lakdjgsldgkahdsj

yeet: lance is a god

lanced: i know :)

yeet: :)

lanced: *t-poses*

yeet: *t-poses*

Pidgeon: fucking SToP

kogayne: what the HELL is HAPPENING

lanced: guys

lanced: im not dating anyone

kogayne: yeah yeah it puts you on standbi

lanced: ex-fucking-scuse me

kogayne: im a master of gay puns

lanced: 1. that was a bi pun 2. you just finished my fucking punchline

kogayne: yeah and

lanced: fuck you

kogayne: no thanks

Pidgeon: keith lance and matt

Pidgeon: today is the day they have finally fucking lost it

Takashi: Jesus christ

lanced: guys guys guys

lanced: since keith is half galra half human

lanced: i guess you can say hes

lanced: inter-gay-lactic

**kogayne has logged off.**

Pidgeon: okay good now that hes off

Pidgeon: im assuming you literally dont give 2 shits about anyone knowing anymore?

lanced: about what??

Takashi: You know…

lanced: OH

lanced: not really lol

yeet: what

lanced: yeah i have a BIG OL crush on KEITH

a11ura: What.

hunkoflove: you can't hide this shit from me

shay: Congrats!

romeow: wow

yeet: LMAO

yeet: THIS IS FUCKINg

yeet: is thAT WHY YOU WERE SAYING THOSE INCREDIBLY CHEESY PICK UP LINES

lanced: yeah LMAO

yeet: fucking gold

yeet: you to keith: I LOVE YOU BITCH

lanced: I AINT NEVER GONNA STOP LOVIN U

Pidgeon: BITCHHH

a11ura: Okay I am officially more confused than Romelle.

romeow: Wow thanks princess

hunkoflove: guys romelle just used sarcasm on the princess

Pidgeon: god

lanced: god

yeet: god

Takashi: But Lance, why are you being so open about your crush on Keith all of a sudden?

lanced: because

lanced: whats the fucking point of having a crush and just being like “hehehe!! im too shy to tell my feelings to senpai uwu so lets have 86 episodes of both of us pining our asses off while we both clearly have feelings for each other”

lanced: i mean HOPEFULLY keith likes me back

lanced: but i doubt it

lanced: he literally told me yesterday “you’re my friend” or something like that

lanced: ive been fucking friend zoned

lanced: but i havent given up

Pidgeon: jesus

yeet: GO LANCE

lanced: WOOOOO

yeet: someday...you’ll no longer be on standbi

lanced: SOMEDAY

**kogayne has logged on.**

kogayne: okay i got bored

lanced: OKAY

kogayne: why are you speaking in caps

lanced: sorry i forgot to turn them back off :PPP

kogayne: do i even want to ask what you guys were talking about

a11ura: do you guys...see a light?

kogayne: almost like a storm

lanced: wait holy shI

**lanced has logged out.**

**kogayne has logged out.**

**a11ura has logged out.**

**hunkoflove has logged out.**

**Pidgeon has logged out.**

**Takashi has logged out.**

**romeow has logged out.**

**cctgm has logged out.**

yeet: ummm what the fuck?

shay: What just happened?

yeet: did voltron get yeeted again? i’m confused.

shay: Me too.

* * *

_“Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should’ve just stayed away.”_

_“Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf.”_

Shit.


	11. hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance play hooky from a meeting.

Communications were restored. In fact, everything was fixed now. They had formed Voltron, and were in the Milky Way.

“Guys, I think I got something!” Pidge exclaimed, and Keith could hear the excitement in her voice. “Be quiet.”

All of a sudden, a voice spoke out. “Katie?” 

“Dad, it’s me! We’re in Earth’s solar system!”

“Wait, really? Co-Colleen! It’s Katie!”

Keith smiled a bit as he heard the family rejoice through the intercoms, but his mind was wandering. 

_“Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should’ve just stayed away.”_

They had all apologized to each other. For the things they said. Yet that still stuck to him. Did Keith leaving affect Lance that much? He’d have to ask Pidge, but he was kind of scared too. Not after the whole feud incident. Maybe he’d be better off asking Hunk, who WAS Lance’s best friend. They knew each other even before the Garrison, supposedly.

“-and we shouldn’t be long, right Keith?” Keith barely caught on to that last part, sighing.

“Yeah,” he muttered, looking at the constellations. He was pretty sure he could see the Big Dipper. Something he recognized.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Keith’s eyes widened as he heard Lance’s voice. “You’ve been kind of out of it lately. Ever since we stopped being stuck in space and shit.”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired,” he lied, as they past Jupiter. “By the way, we’re nearing the asteroid belt, so be careful.”

“. . . Okay.” Keith could tell Lance didn’t believe him. “Just know you can talk to any of us if you have something on your mind, alright?”

“I know,” Keith mumbled, not really wanting to get into this at the moment.

He was aware of Shiro looking at him in concern.

* * *

The Garrison. 

The last time Lance was inside this building, he was sneaking out with Hunk to see where the hell Pidge was going. And that lead to Shiro crashing down to Earth, then to them finding Blue, and the rest was history.

“This feels unreal,” Lance muttered, as they sat at some meeting. Pidge’s parents seemed to be arguing with Admiral Sandra, who he recalled being a bit of a bitch. Worse than Iverson. He actually felt kind of bad for Iverson, because she seemed to be ordering him around, even though he clearly did not like the orders he gave. It appeared Iverson wanted to side with Sam and Colleen Holt. However, Admiral Sandra made it clear she did not want Earth to know about Voltron.

Lance had one thing on his mind, however. 

They were finally in Earth again, which meant. . .his _family._

Lance had a big family, and among hearing his and Veronica’s wishes to go to the Garrison, they all packed up out of Cuba and moved to Texas, where the Galaxy Garrison was located. So they were nearby. 

When the paladins started heading to Earth, Lance felt that tears stopped appearing in his eyes everytime he thought about his family. He was no longer homesick, because he knew they were finally approaching _home_.

But now Lance was restless. Stuck in a meeting he already knew the outcome of (mostly everyone was against Admiral Sandra) and bored out of his mind, knowing he had no real contribution to make. He honestly wanted to tell the admiral to shut her quiznak but he was confident everyone would get pissed.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Lance muttered, excusing himself. He exited the room, stepping into the hallway before sliding down the wall by the door, resting his head against the wall. Another thing he hated about the meeting was how useless he felt. Everyone was talking science and stuff and Lance had no idea what was going on.

He brought out his communicator. Maybe he could talk to Matt and Shay.

* * *

**the Queer Club**

lanced: hey guys :)

shay: Hello Lance!

yeet: aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting or something lmao

lanced: lets be honest what the fuck would i contribute lmaooo

yeet: idk u can be smart sometimes bro

lanced: bro

lanced: anyways i said i was going to the bathroom but rn im honestly just sitting outside the door? texting you guys?? because i dont wanna be in there right now

yeet: oh

yeet: how are my parents and sister

lanced: they’re all fucking roasting admiral sandra

lanced: like i almost just stayed in there for the sheer entertainment value of it

lanced: it was beautiful

yeet: my sister can be a god #confirmed

lanced: #confirmed

lanced: btw shay hunk is being a badass too

lanced: blowin everyone away

lanced: with science shit i dont understand

shay: Nice!

lanced: yeah haha

lanced: ah wait i hear footsteps byee

* * *

Lance exhaled when he realized the footsteps were only Keith exiting the meeting room. He knew Keith wouldn’t snitch on him. Then again, he had been acting off after they had formed Voltron again. But to his pleasant surprise, he sat down next to him.

“I literally do not understand a thing they are saying anymore,” Keith sighed, and Lance laughed, glad to relate.

“Same, honestly,” he smiled. They remained silent for a moment, until Keith spoke.

“Are you excited?” He asked. “To see your parents.” Lance glanced at Keith, who was staring at him. He turned away, blushing.

“Yeah, uh, I’m a bit nervous. Mom and Veronica are _so_ gonna kick my ass for leaving, but it’ll be worth it just to see them again. I’m...actually a bit restless. I just really wanna see them again, but we’re stuck here, discussing things that honestly shouldn’t need to be argued about.” Lance frowned.

Keith touched his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll see them soon. I think the Garrison still just needs to wrap their heads around wha-,” he suddenly removed his hand, jolting up. Lance stared at Keith in confusion, before realizing what caught his attention and standing up too.

“Is that James Griffin?” Lance whispered, as a young man made his way up the hallway. “When did he get so fucking hot?”

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together, “he was such a dick when I was younger, how’d he get blessed with. . .that??”

“Remember when you beat him up?” Lance asked, causing Keith to snicker. “He deserved it, and it was so funny to watch.”

“Shh,” Keith shushed Lance, but James was getting closer, and Lance couldn’t contain himself. 

“James? James Griffin? Is that really you?” Lance pretended to look shocked, bringing his hand to his mouth. James turned to looked at Lance, his eyes widening before returning to his neutral expression.

“Hello Lance, and Keith,” he nodded, and continued on, walking into the meeting room. 

Lance and Keith stared at each other, before sputtering in confusion. “What the HELL?” Lance snorted, crossing his arms. “I don’t know if I should be relieved he’s not an asshat anymore, or disappointed that he can’t make a fool of himself?”

“God, same,” Keith smirked, yet he glanced at the meeting door, worried. “What if he snitches on us?

“Guess we’ll die,” Lance shrugged, getting a snicker from Keith. Lance sat back down, motioning for Keith to sit down next to him.

“Something you want to talk about?” Keith asked, sitting back down. 

Lance bit his lip, hoping he wouldn’t come off as nosy. “Well, uh, I’ve just noticed lately you seemed kind of different, and out of it, and I wanted to know if you are okay? And that you can feel safe talking to me? Because I’m a bit worried, and-,” Lance stopped himself before he said anything embarrassing.

Keith was silent for a moment, before finally sighing. “Lance, remember when I left? Joined the Blade of Marmora for a while?” Lance hesitated, but then nodded. “Why do you think I left?” 

“I-.” Lance stopped himself, thinking for a moment. How did he feel? All he knew was before he left, he actually opened up to Keith about one of his insecurities, and not long after he had talked to Keith about it, he just. . .left. Lance had thought it was because Keith didn’t feel like a capable leader, and thought he was just running away. He knew now that it wasn’t JUST that though. “I’m pretty sure you left because you were scared to leave, partially, but also to learn more about your family, about your roots. Good thing you did, because you would’ve never met your mom.”

“Okay,” Keith bit his lip, “that’s part of it. Not all of it, but part of it. I just thought you only thought I did it to run away, because of what you said when we were lost in space-,” he was cut off by Lance.

“Is this what this is about? You know we all said some really irrational stuff back there!” 

“Yeah well, it’s still based on some truth though, right?” Keith sighed, then looked away from him. “How did me leaving to join the Blade of Marmora affect you, Lance?”

Lance stared at Keith, and then at the floor, running his hand through his hair. How did Keith leaving affect him? “Well, I was pissed at first, thought you were just running away. Then I realized that hey, you also left to learn more about the Galra side of you, and so that made me feel kind of better? But then,” he gulped, his face turning red. “I guess I just started to miss you? The team just felt different without you around. And also I, uh, we had kind of started to bond a bit more? Before you left? But then you left and it kind of made me feel like shit, so yeah.” He was aware at Keith looking at him again, and he wish he wouldn’t, because right now Lance just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“I’m-,” Lance slowly turned his head back to Keith, “I’m sorry, Lance. I was being stupid. I. . .I’ve been a huge jerk.”

“We’ve been jerks to each other, Keith,” Lance smiled, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m not mad at you about it anymore. I may have seemed like it when we were lost on space, but we were just all mad, and sleep deprived, and hungry, so yeah. We’re friends now, we don’t have to be assholes to each other anymore.”

Keith nodded, but then smiled back at Lance. It wasn’t even a big smile, just a small, genuine smile that Lance just wanted to keep and cherish forever because it was so precious. He was suddenly aware of his hand on Keith’s shoulder, and even though he was flustered, he did not pull back. 

He felt his hand drop when Keith moved away though, and Lance turned around, seeing everyone exit the meeting. Both boys quickly stood up, making their way to the group.

“Where have you two been?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms. 

“I had to use the bathroom, and when I got out I found Lance so we just started talking,” Keith shrugged, and Lance smirked, amazed at how flawless Keith could LIE sometimes. Definitely was going to use that to his advantage at some point.

“Don’t think I would’ve helped much in the meeting anyways,” Lance laughed, “so anyways, what did we miss?”

“Well,” Hunk smiled, “Admiral Sandra finally agreed to let us rebuild the Castle of Lions at the Garrison. And plus, she said tomorrow we can see our families again! Which I’m super hyped for.” Lance’s eyes widened, and he took a deep breath. No tears, even if they were tears of joys. But alas, his own body betrayed him, and tears streamed down his face. The whole team looked at him concerned, but Lance smiled.

“It’s fine, I’m just excited to see my family. It’s been so long, and they’ve probably been so worried, and I just. . .can’t wait to see them again.” Everyone smiled, but then quickly turned their attention to Coran, who was about to push the fire alarm. 

“This is going to be wild,” Pidge muttered, sneaking up on Lance. “They’re going to be so confused, and it’s going to be funny, but also chaotic, and I think we should just all mentally prepare ourselves.”

Lance snorted, wondering how the Alteans would react to Lance’s 3 dogs, 2 cats, and 5 goldfish. He noticed that Pidge looked worried though, and quickly turned his attention to that.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, and Pidge just shrugged.

“Just kinda wish Matt was here. Dad and I have seen him, but Mom hasn’t, and we’re all kind of worried, because he’s out there in space, and we know he’s not alone, but-,” she was suddenly cut off by a ding. All of them were, and they checked their communicator devices.

* * *

yeet: okay so uh

yeet: im currently heading to earth? with the other rebels?

shay: Me included! I hopped on board!

lanced: woah we were just talking about you

Pidgeon: lance shut up i have blackmail

lanced: haha

Pidgeon: you think im kidding

lanced: ill shut up now

Pidgeon: but that’s great?? I can’t wait to see you, and i bet mom will be ecstatic

yeet: shit moms gonna kick my ass

yeet: i bet everyone will be amazed by how hot i got

yeet: haha

Pidgeon: unlikely

yeet: shut your quiznak

a11ura: You’re not using that right-

lanced: he’s using it perfectly allura

yeet: but yeah, we should be here in like…a few days?? i added some cool boosters and other neato additions

hunkoflove: am i going to cry when you all reunite

hunkoflove: im a sucker for that stuff

Takashi: Don’t worry Hunk, we’ll all be crying with you.

lanced: oh HEY shiro!! didnt u say you had someone back on earth or something

Takashi: ah yeah but we kinda broke up and stuff before i left

lanced: ooh uh sorry

kogayne: yeah uh shiro hes literally coming down the hallway

Takashi: excuse me what

Takashi: ADAM

**Takashi has logged out.**

yeet: ,,,,ADAM

lanced: ,,,ADAM 

Pidgeon: god fucking damn it

kogayne: not looking forward to YOU two reuniting thats for sure

lanced: :P

yeet: keiths jealous he doesnt understand classic vines

Pidgeon: i hate to agree but im agreeing

kogayne: yeah whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy! okay so i just wanna say that this wont really be that much of a text fic anymore because they're back on earth! there will still be some texting but it'll also be a lot of dialogue, and i hope you're all okay with that. <3 thanks for all the kudos/comments btw! it really means a lot to me!!


	12. adashi is canon king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet adam we stan a god

“Adam!” Shiro ran towards his ex-fiance, and before Adam’s eyes could even widen he was shoved into a hug.

“Takashi?” Adam choked out, confused. Shiro was supposed to be dead. That’s what the Garrison told them all. Unless…

“I’m so sorry I left, I-,” Shiro was cut off by Adam, who started apologizing too.

“I’m sorry I called things off! I got mad even though you wanted to be in space, I just couldn’t handle the thought of losing you…” Shiro felt tears slide down his face, as he pulled Adam closer.

“We both kind of screwed up, huh?” Adam sighed. Shiro gaped at Adam, before starting to chuckle.

“Definitely.” 

“Wait a second…where the FUCK is your arm?”

* * *

**Takashi added adam to the Queer Club.**

Takashi: Guys this is Adam, my fiance.

kogayne: i thought you guys were ex fiances?

adam: Not anymore.

lanced: wassup

lanced: welcome to our dank chat

Pidgeon: hello

hunkoflove: uwu hewwo

romeow: hewwo!!

shay: Hello!

yeet: oh shit its adam

adam: Hello Matt

a11ura: Um, welcome!

adam: So um 

adam: I’m kinda pissed

adam: I wanted to be able to say “Takashi,,, I’m glad you’re here in one piece.”

adam: but I can’t even fucking say that.

lanced: pffFFFFFFFFFFFFTFTFTFTF

Pidgeon: oh my god shiro you just got rekt

Takashi: I’m??

Takashi: sorry??

adam: At least it wasnt your left arm so i can still put the ring on it

hunkoflove: no

lanced: if YA LIKED IT THEN YA SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT

lanced: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

lanced: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

lanced: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

lanced: NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP

Pidgeon: oh my jesus fucking christ 

adam: Beyonce?

lanced: yass queen

a11ura: What is Beyonce?

lanced: haha now that we’re on earth i can SHOW you!

kogayne: dont do that to them lance they dont deserve that

lanced: yes

Pidgeon: hohoho

Takashi: hohoho

kogayne: no shiro not you too

hunkoflove: uwu

lanced: anyways onto more important matters

lanced: tomorrow right?? we see our families??

Takashi: Yep! :)

lanced: fuck yeahhhhhhh

hunkoflove: yessssss

Pidgeon: lol

lanced: dont lol me you little gremlin

Pidgeon: too bad :P

kogayne: so like what do we do after yall reunite with your families and stuff 

a11ura: Now that we have arrived at Earth, we rebuild the castle of lions! Then we go back into Space, with the help of some Earth fighters, to defeat Haggar and Sendak!

lanced: man cant wait

kogayne: same

lanced: whenever they say “ we will defeat you “ or something we should just like

lanced: hit em with a no u

lanced: they’re aliens they dont understand

lanced: so bam they dead

lanced: they got rekt too hard

yeet: i approve of this plan

Pidgeon: you know i had to do it to em

lanced: YESSSS

kogayne: and once again i have no idea what is going on

hunkoflove: i understand and i wish i didnt

Takashi: Okay, um, enough of that!

adam: No please I am intrigued. 

lanced: ur mom gay

adam: no u

lanced: no u

lanced: no reverse

lanced: you cant no u cuz i said no reverse you fool

adam: Oh shit

adam: Takashi I just got rekt

Takashi: you really did

adam: What’s funny is that none of you recognize me

lanced: what

adam: I was one of your professors lmao

lanced: whAT

adam: It just be like that sometimes

lanced: um exCUSE ME

Pidgeon: oh yeah, I remember

Pidgeon: Professor W? Helped teach flight or something

lanced: ohmggdos that was you

lanced: >:(

Takashi: Why are you angry Lance-

lanced: !!! because

adam: He’s just salty cuz I called him out one time for flirtin’ with some girls

lanced: shut!!

hunkoflove: o yeah lel

lanced: shut your mouth

Takashi: Lance-

adam: Lmao its fine

lanced: “Lmao”

lanced: heathen

kogayne: Lmao

Pidgeon: Lmao

a11ura: Lmao

hunkoflove: Lmao

yeet: Lmao

shay: Lmao

Takashi: Lmao

cctgm: Lmao

romeow: Lmao

adam: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLmao

lanced: i hate every single one of you

Pidgeon: :) 

lanced: >:((

lanced: ‘,:)

Pidgeon: what the Fuck

lanced: ‘,;^)

yeet: Lance what the fuck is that?

kogayne: i am very disturbed

lanced: good

lanced: you all deserve to Suffer™

kogayne: rude

lanced: ;)

Pidgeon: well anyways onto more important matters

Pidgeon: You can now make different group chats if you need too

Pidgeon: so yeah

lanced: nice nice nice nice nice :))

lanced: oh hunk do you know who keith and i saw??

hunkoflove: no whod ya see

lanced: james griffin

hunkoflove: lmao what

kogayne: hes not lying we actually saw him

kogayne: and he got fucking hot damn

hunkoflove: how is he? you know what nvm

lanced: not as hot as me tho

**kogayne, Takashi**

kogayne: shiro how the fuck do i even respond to that dklgjadkgjkfaghlfsjkghfj

Takashi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

kogayne: i s2g

**the Queer Club**

_kogayne sent an image._

Takashi: Why would you expose me like that?

lanced: kdlgajdkfjld HES A MEMER TOO

Takashi: SHIT ABORT

Pidgeon: SHIROOOOOOOO

yeet: YOU LITTLE SHIT

Takashi: KEITH I SWEAR TO GOD

kogayne: :))

lanced: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS EVEN TALKING ABOUT??

kogayne: well

lanced: ??? WHAT MADE SHIRO EXPOSE HIMSELF SKLFHSLKFJ

Pidgeon: doesn’t matter, we now know that takashi shirogane is a true memer

Takashi: damn it

lanced: why didnt you want anyone to know???

lanced: what happened to your fancy uppercase?

Takashi: it’s too late for that

Takashi: ive been found out

kogayne: yall wanna hear something else about shiro? ;)

lanced: spill the TEA

Pidgeon: !!!!! what is it

yeet: :eyes:

Takashi: You better not-

**kogayne, lanced**

kogayne: dont tell shiro i told you but

kogayne: he used to have a minecraft gaming channel

kogayne: he called himself Takashi Shirogamer

kogayne: he unlisted his videos but i still remember his account

lanced: ohmg

**the Queer Club**

**lanced changed Takashi’s name to Takashi Shirogamer.**

Takashi Shirogamer: …

kogayne: LANCE 

lanced: :D

kogayne: fuck im dead

hunkoflove: what the fuck

hunkoflove: i go afk for a few minutes to get myself some food

hunkoflove: and this is what i return to?? you all need

hunkoflove: help™

lanced: guys yall made hunk snap

lanced: shhhhIT

lanced: fuck u keith

kogayne: um

lanced: your texan is rubbing off on all of us

Pidgeon: oh fuck hes right

Pidgeon: i can recall myself saying yall now that i think of it

kogayne: haha sucks to suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! so i have a lil bad news aaa  
> i might not be updating that frequently due to a couple reasons  
> 1) loss of motivation  
> 2) SCHOOL :((( plus extra curricular activities
> 
> doesn't mean this is cancelled or anything!! it just means i wont update that much  
> but ill try my best!


	13. griffindor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's chat gets leaked and Keith is having a gay panic.

**krolianaround, Pidgeon**

krolianaround: I’m aware you have made this chat server?

Pidgeon: ….I did, yes. You’re Keith’s mom, right?

krolianaround: Correct. I figured I should let you know that the entire app or whatever got leaked into space.

krolianaround: Nobody can get into your private conversations if I am correct, but many are using this for their personal use. I also believe the Galra may be using it, as it’s sometimes faster than video calls.

Pidgeon: Okay.

Pidgeon: Thanks for letting me know, Krolia.

krolianaround: Alright.

Pidgeon: How’d you find my user, anyways?

krolianaround: Pretty easy to find, you recently added a database to search up users, correct?

Pidgeon: Yes, I’m assuming you guessed?

krolianaround: :)

Pidgeon: Nicceeeee.

**the Queer Club**

Pidgeon: GUYS FUCKING

Pidgeon: AAAAAAAAAAAA

hunkoflove: are you okay Pidge??

Pidgeon: NO IM NOT FUCKING OKAY

lanced: O_O

kogayne: okay um lets take deep breaths?

Takashi: Shut it you heathen thats my job

lanced: Damn Shiro’s getting sassy

a11ura: What is the issue, Pidge?

Pidgeon: SOMEHOW THIS ENTIRE FUCKING CHAT GOT LEAKED INTO THE UNIVERSE!!! EVERYONES USING IT!!

yeet: what the fuck 

yeet: hey @shay you got any idea whats happening!!

shay: Rax.

shay: I gave the chat to Rax, he insisted on it so we could keep tabs.

shay: He must have dropped his device or something, because I swear I would not have given it to anyone, and I swore Rax not to tell. :(

hunkoflove: it’s okay shay :(

Pidgeon: okay thats less worrying

Pidgeon: yeah keith i heard from your fucking mom

kogayne: my mom??

Pidgeon: yeah she has a cool username too, “krolianaround”

lanced: NICE

**kogayne, krolianaround**

kogayne: MOM

krolianaround: Keith :D

kogayne: mOOOM

kogayne: hi 

krolianaround: Hello Keith, is everything alright on Earth?

kogayne: it’s okay

krolianaround: How’s Lance?

kogayne: Bye.

**the Queer Club**

Takashi: Well Pidge, since basically the entire universe has this chat, you may as well give it to the Garrison. So we can keep tabs easily.

lanced: he’s back to fancy typing again god dammit

kogayne: you know he had to do it to em

lanced: KLSHFJKAJDKL KEITH

lanced: oh wai-

lanced: HOLY SHIT I JUST REMEMBERED

Pidgeon: what

lanced: MY SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNTS!! BRB IM UPDATING THEM DEFINETLY

hunkoflove: oh yeah 

hunkoflove: wait shit MY FOOD ACCOUNT

kogayne: ...the only social media i have is facebook

lanced: ohohohoho ur under keith cocaine right?

kogayne: kogane…

lanced: same thing same thing pls accept my friend request

lanced: you too shiro

Takashi: I have a feeling I’ll have too many notifications-

lanced: oh yeah rip me too

Pidgeon: Alright Shiro :)) I gave the Garrison this beautiful chat :)) server thing :))

lanced: I think you should rename the chat from “Chat” to “chat server thing” much more beautiful

Pidgeon: CST

Pidgeon: Brilliant

kogayne: wh

kogayne: guys i just got a thing from james griffin

lanced: what bitch what

kogayne: james fucking griffin

**griffindor, kogayne**

griffindor: Hey Keith, I’d like to apologize for the way I treated you when we were children. I was incredibly childish, and I hope you won’t hold my past actions against me.

kogayne: um hi

griffindor: Hello?

kogayne: uh thanks for the apology ig

griffindor: Yeah.

**the Queer Club**

kogayne: first of all his name is a fucking harry potter pun

Pidgeon: Yes.

kogayne: second of all he apologized??

lanced: hmmm

lanced: show pics or it didnt happen

_kogayne sent an image._

lanced: huh

lanced: lmaooo

**griffindor, lanced**

lanced: hello fam wassup wuss poppin buddy chum pal

griffindor: hey lance

lanced: wheres ur fancy capital letters? :o

griffindor: ???

lanced: you gave them for keith

griffindor: i dont see why it matters

griffindor: and did he seriously expose our conversation?

lanced: well we’re his friends and teammates ofc

griffindor: um okay…

griffindor: anyways i was apologizing so i figured nice grammar would make it feel more genuine

lanced: okay mr griffindor

griffindor: did you...want something?

lanced: idk

griffindor: anyways, can i ask you a question?

lanced: um hmu??

griffindor: is it just me or does keith seem older? because i definitely noticed he got hotter.

lanced: LKSJDLKSJFK

lanced: UM

griffindor: ?? because he seems different

lanced: well he got stuck in space for two years with his mom, but it wasnt actually two years for us? space is fucking weird

griffindor: that makes sense

griffindor: anyways is he single?

**lanced added Takashi, Pidgeon, hunkoflove, a11ura, romeow, adam, yeet, and shay into Unnamed Chat.**

**lanced changed the name of Unnamed Chat to who’s this bitchass**

Pidgeon: lance-

_lanced sent an image._

_lanced sent an image._

lanced: who the FUCK

lanced: what the fUCK

Takashi: oh shit

yeet: shit oh

hunkoflove: whyd u start talking to him in the first place lance??

lanced: to make sure of shit

lanced: and im glad i did HO BOY

Pidgeon: is he single? “for now anyways”

lanced: OOOH NICE BRB

**griffindor, lanced**

lanced: for now anyways lol

griffindor: ??

lanced: ;)

griffindor: ooh

griffindor: :)

**who’s this bitchass**

lanced: UM I TOLD HIM THAT

lanced: THEN HE JUST GOES “ooh :)”

Pidgeon: O_O

Pidgeon: terrifying

adam: why am i in this chat

Pidgeon: oh yeah adam lance has a big ol crush on keith

Pidgeon: kind of disgusting but its fun being a wingman/wingwoman/idfk

adam: lol k

lanced: “lol k” help ME???

**griffindor, kogayne**

griffindor: so keith

kogayne: what

griffindor: would you perhaps want to go on a date to one of the cafes in a few days? perhaps saturday?

**the Queer Club**

kogayne: HELp

lanced: with WHAT

kogayne: HE ASKED ME OUT ON A FUCKING DATE BITCH

Pidgeon: WHAT

hunkoflove: ??? SUS

lanced: hes a little BITCH

lanced: i betcha he only apologized cuz he saw you come back looking hot and you saved the universe and hes like “mmmm gotta gimme some of dat”

lanced: tell me im wrong i dare you

kogayne: you think im hot??

lanced: UM sure ANYWAYS

lanced: i wouldn’t trust his slimy ass

lanced: i do nut trust him one bit

kogayne: dlagjkdgdkalfj

kogayne: i mean i wasnt gonna accept it anyways its just so weird??

kogayne: what the FUCK

**griffindor, kogayne**

kogayne: I’m sorry but im gonna have to decline :( am busy

griffindor: lemme guess, since you guys are so keen on sharing conversation lance shared ours?

kogayne: um

**the Queer Club**

kogayne: lance

lanced: yes?

kogayne: did u literally dm james

lanced: :)

lanced: ;) maybe

kogayne: why?

lanced: cuz its fun lmaoo

Pidgeon: he was pretty sus

lanced: “is he single?” bitch what

kogayne: bitch what

lanced: “lol he looks different he looks more hot” bitch

kogayne: ????????????????????????

lanced: shits crazy man

kogayne: i think im just gonna

kogayne: refrain from talking to him for a while

kogayne: may have said he has gotten hotter but like damn i dont wanna date him? nfldakjf

a11ura: I am very confused?

romeow: I am confusion

lanced: hw

hunkoflove: :)))))

lanced: YOU SHOWED ROMELLE VINES??

hunkoflove: LISTEN LISTEN I WAS BORED SHE WAS BORED I HAD MY TABLET

yeet: HUNK OHMYFCUKGINGOD

yeet: A LEGEND

Pidgeon: JESJSUS UCFCKING CHRISISIT

adam: dont corrupt the aliens

adam: takashi do something

Takashi: Man idk do i 

yeet: no just let it happen

Takashi: k

lanced: ahwajfdljahgdjgla

lanced: this is brilliant

**kogayne added Pidgeon and Takashi into an unnamed chat.**

**kogayne changed the name of unnamed chat to Lance <3 **

kogayne: he called me fucking hot help

Pidgeon: sorry bud not much we can do there?

Takashi: lol

Pidgeon: just roll with the information ig

kogayne: how do i?? do this??

Pidgeon: ooo try flirting with him

kogayne: what.

Pidgeon: hes so used to doing it himself if someone else did it hed be so shocked but also probably attracted by 100000%

Takashi: thats...not a bad idea??

Takashi: Pidge how do you know all this

Pidgeon: ya ever read a book

Takashi: oh worm

kogayne: im 

kogayne: okay

Pidgeon: dont do it terribly tho

Pidgeon: like id say wait until an opportunity arises, dont just say something random out of the blue

Pidgeon: subtlety is key

kogayne: alright alright

kogayne: i got this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah what over 300 kudos?? you guys are insane and i love you all <3 tysm for reading


	14. t-posing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know what he's doing.

**adam, Takashi**

adam: hey um what the fuck is going on

Takashi: you’re going to need to specify

adam: keith and lance

Takashi: it’s a mess

adam: i put up with you

Takashi: Okay-

adam: just kidding :3

Takashi: >:(

Takashi: Anyways they both like each other but are too dumb to realize it and i

Takashi: Pidge told Keith about flirting so at least we know hes gonna make a move or smth

adam: um excuse me what the fuck

Takashi: ??

adam: does Keith even….know how to flirt??

Takashi: i

Takashi: lmao

Takashi: no

adam: oh

adam: lmao

Takashi: lmao

**the Queer Club**

lanced: sup fuckers

Pidgeon: no

lanced: shut ur quiznak

a11ura: That’s not even how you ??

romeow: rekt

hunkoflove: REKT

lanced: REKTTTT

lanced: oh and guys guess what??

lanced: i can use snapchat again!! and i can use the pretty filters and ahahsjfkhdjhafj

_lanced sent an image._

lanced: btw add me on snapchat lance_mccoolkid

Pidgeon: “lance_mccoolkid” why

kogayne: wtf??

kogayne: how’re u so pretty??

lanced: um what?

kogayne: ???

kogayne: ur like absurdly pretty? and take rlly good pics too? wtf

Pidgeon: WTF

lanced: djlghadkjfghadkjf

kogayne: does no one else see it???

hunkoflove: we see it man dw

lanced: DJKFHKJSHFKJ

**Lance <3 **

Pidgeon: KEITH WHAT THEFUCKK

kogayne: what?!

Pidgeon: HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF BEING SUBTLE??

Takashi: Pidge he doesn’t know how to flirt

Pidgeon: he probably gave lance a fucking heart attack ???

Takashi: dkgjlad

**Takashi added adam to Lance <3 **

adam: wassup

Takashi: adams not an idiot so he knows dw

kogayne: wthat

Pidgeon: Keith you were a bit too straightforward??

kogayne: oh

kogayne: shit im gonna hide in a hole now

kogayne: bye 

**kogayne has logged out.**

**who’s this bitchass**

**lanced changed the name of the chat to kEITH!**

lanced: lmao hes so pure and cute aaaa

lanced: but he also nearly gave me a fucking heart attack so djfladkfjdlka

lanced: ajkfjdlfjkadjglkdhgjkadhgldkjfkd

hunkoflove: are you okay dude?

lanced: no

hunkoflove: oh

Pidgeon: lmao rip lance ig

lanced: what did he mean by that though?? he really thinks im pretty?? that im good looking??

Pidgeon: well i mean apparently?

lanced: akfljdkfj im gonna ask him

lanced: ….or not since he’s offline

adam: why dont u just find him irl and ask him jfc

lanced: because im with my FAMILY in my HOUSE

lanced: im not at the garrison

Pidgeon: damn they let you leave?

lanced: i have a big family

lanced: and my mom is not a force to be reckoned with

lanced: maybe ill just spam keiths notifs until he answers hahaha

Takashi: god damn okay fam

lanced: Takashi Shirogane, a legend.

Takashi: damn right bitches

lanced: DSLFJSKJFDSKLGJLSKFJKL i screenshotted that

Takashi: :)

**kogayne, lanced**

lanced: keith

lanced: keith

lanced: keeeeeeeeeeith

lanced: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeith

lanced: ..

lanced: keef

lanced: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef

lanced: keeeefefefefefef

**kogayne has logged on.**

kogayne: why are you spamming me???

lanced: you really think im pretty? :O

kogayne: um

kogayne: yeah?

kogayne: i mean u called me hot so im just returning the favor hahah 

lanced: oh

lanced: okay :D

lanced: im saving this as blackmail material

kogayne: why.

lanced: :^) rekt

**the Queer Club**

yeet: sup fuckers guess whos landing on earth in like 15 minutes

yeet: this fucker

lanced: yoo MATT

lanced: when u get down im gonna find u and we’re gonna t pose the haters away

Pidgeon: hes gonna be too busy getting his ass smacked by my mom

yeet: haha nice

yeet: hey lance pidge all the memers if i die can u sing mmm whatcha say

lanced: of course

Pidgeon: you got it

romeow: mm whatcha sayy

hunkoflove: shes learning

lanced: :,)

lanced: hunk,,, a legend

hunkoflove: i know :D

shay: :D

hunkoflove: :D

shay: :D

kogayne: lmao rip matt

yeet: shut up keef

lanced: yah keef OO

**lanced changed kogayne’s name to keef cocaine.**

keef cocaine: what the fuck

Takashi: pffft

keef cocaine: shut up takashi shirogamer

lanced: what ever happened to takashi shirogamer

**lanced changed Takashi’s name to Takashi Shirogamer.**

adam: pfft

lanced: rekt rekt rekt and rekt

a11ura: ...Get rekt? Is that what you guys say?

lanced: yes allura

a11ura: nice :D

lanced: :D

keef cocaine: :D

lanced: :D

lanced: okay no watching keith do a :D is weird

Pidgeon: yeah its really unnatural

keef cocaine: fuck off

yeet: :D

keef cocaine: >:3

keef cocaine: ‘,:)

lanced: keith why why are you doing this

Takashi Shirogamer: you’re scaring us keith whats wrong

keef cocaine: damn why u gotta be like this

Pidgeon: did someone steal keiths phone??

keef cocaine: :D

keef cocaine: it just be like thajdghladkjglkdhljag

keef cocaine: god fucking damn it

hunkoflove: aw snap

Pidgeon: LMAO HUNK DID U STEAL HIS PHONE

hunkoflove: YEAH

lanced: OHMYFUCKINGGOD

lanced: LMAOOO

romeow: hey is that a ship landing outside the garrison?!?!?

Pidgeon: lmao wait what

Pidgeon: O_O m a t t

yeet: sup fuckers im here 

lanced: and im queer

Pidgeon: JSFDKHJSDHJLSAFHK

hunkoflove: SJFLKFJL SHAYS HERE

lanced: GO WE GOTTA T-POSE BEFORE THE HOLT MOM KILLS THEM

lanced: IM GETTING RED SHES FUCKING FLYING ME THERE

yeet: LANCE HOLY SHIT

Pidgeon: LMAOOO

* * *

All of the paladins raced out to the ship where Matt, Shay, and some other rebels have landed. Lance was there shortly, having gotten there via the Red Lion.

“Matt!” Matt turned around and was enveloped into a hug by his younger sister.

“Hey Pidge,” he smiled, but then his eyes widened as he saw his father...and his mother.

Matt ran to his mother, and quickly grasped her into a firm hug. He could feel her starting to sob, and she started crying harder when his dad and sister joined the hug.

Their family was reunited.

* * *

Lance crossed his arms and smiled at the Holt family reunion. He knew how much it meant to them that they were all together again. He glanced over at Hunk and Shay, who also shared a quick hug and were now talking with Romelle. It was cute. He noticed Shiro hiding behind Adam, then glanced over and saw Slav. That explained a lot. Allura and Coran were talking to some other rebels, and Keith was...standing by him.

Keith had called him pretty. Just the thought made Lance all bubbly inside.

“Keith, want to join us in our T-Posing after Matt survives his death?” Lance smirked as he watched out the corner of his eye Matt get scolded by his mother. It was kind of funny to watch.

“What the fuck is T-Posing?” Keith asked, his eyebrows scrunching up together. One of his cutest facial expressions.

“Like this!” Lance stood straight and then extended both his arms straight out of his sides, resembling a T. Keith looked at him concerned.

“Bitch, you better not be T-Posing without me!” Lance heard Matt yell and he turned his head, watching Matt run over, Pidge close behind. Hunk looked up from his conversation with Shay and came over as well.

All four of them started T-Posing in a circle. “What the fuck,” Keith muttered with a lot of emotion. Lance was well aware of Adam cracking up, and when he glanced over, he wasn’t surprised Shiro was facepalming.

Lance looked back to the ship Matt came out of, but then he noticed something purple. He stopped T-Posing and started making his way towards the purple object. His eyes widened when he approached it, well aware of what it was.

It was a tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love my kiddos being happy we still needed some action. ;)
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> also the google doc im writing this in has over 100 pages now


	15. admiral sanda fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't upset the Paladins of Voltron. It won't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for not updating for a while, i was caught up with school and extra curricular activities! but i didn't forget about you guys ;)  
> so yeah, enjoy the chapter!

“So you’re telling me that a tracker was placed on this young man’s ship?”

Admiral Sanda’s voiced roared through the room, as an emergency meeting as quickly held. Lance winced, then glanced over at Matt, who was looking at his shoes. He had only just returned home, only to realize that he may have put his entire planet in danger. Lance turned his attention back to staring numbly at the table.

They had just gotten back from space, they had finally just arrived HOME, and there was a chance that everything could be taken away.

“Why weren’t you more careful about this?” Admiral Sanda hissed at Matt, and Lance’s attention was brought back to the wretched bitch again. “You have put the Earth in so much possible danger. Did you ever think about that? How could you have been so dumb?” Lance glared at the admiral, wondering what crawled up her ass, and was about to tell her off when Pidge beat him to the punch.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” Pidge exclaimed, and the Admiral turned to her, livid.

“What did you just say to me?” Sanda demanded, and Pidge glowered at her.

“I wouldn’t be speaking like that, especially since I managed to sneak into your school under a fake alias and none of you noticed a thing. Matt clearly made a mistake, but EVERYONE makes mistakes. You don’t have to be such a fucking bitch about it.” Everyone gaped at Pidge, and then Lance broke the silence by clapping. She took the words right out of his damn mouth. Nobody else was clapping though, so the claps quietly deteriorated. 

“You do not have the clearance to speak to me that way,” the Admiral glared.

“Take that clearance and shove it up your ass,” Lance muttered, but apparently not quietly enough because Sandra turned to him.

“You seem to have nothing useful to say, do you? Why do the other paladins even allow you to be in these meetings? You do nothing beneficial at all.”

That did it for everyone else.

Keith and Hunk both stood up at the same time, looks of murder on their eyes. They both started yelling at the Admiral, who was starting to look a bit intimidated. Allura looked shocked, Coran looked like he could kick some ass, even Shiro looked pissed. Lance stole a look at Pidge, who was glancing worriedly at Lance. He waved her off, showing her that he was fine. That the words didn’t hurt.

Even though they did.

Right now, what mattered the most to Lance was if Matt was okay, because he was also just fucking yelled at. So Lance turned to his fellow Meme Dream Team member, concern in his eyes. “You okay dude?” Lance asked, and Matt nodded, yet hesitantly.

“I just feel really bad,” Matt muttered, “I didn’t think there would be a tracker, I didn’t even consider the possibility.”

“It’s...it’s gonna be okay dude,” Lance half smiled, “I’m sure if anyone does end up coming, we’ll be able to fight them off. We did disable the tracker, and if we need to, I guess we can just go out and find them before they find us.”

Matt went to respond, but then shut his mouth. Lance was aware why, as everyone had gotten silent. He went to sit back down, but Pidge stopped him. “What did you say?” She asked.

Lance gulped. “Uh, I was just saying that we can just...get rid of the threat before it even comes to us? But we don’t even know what the threat is so-,”

“Doesn’t matter,” Keith shook his head, “we can just get a ton of rebel forces to eliminate...whatever threat there is. Haggar, Lotor’s generals. All of that,” Keith looked at Lance and smiled. “That’s actually an amazing idea.” Lance smiled back, and then turned to Admiral Sanda, who looked terrified. Being verbally attacked by the Paladins of Voltron was not a fun experience.

“See? Problem solved.”

* * *

**the Queer Club**

lanced: admiral sandra is a little bitch

Pidgeon: PREACH

Takashi Shirogamer: She started talking to Matt that way and I was like “I won’t hesitate bitch”

yeet: twas worth it to see that vine reference

adam: kinda glad i wasn’t there

romeow: mood

shay: big mood

hunkoflove: hehe

keef cocaine: god damn it hunk

keef cocaine: but yeah admiral sanda can uh go fuck herself

keef cocaine: “take that clearance and shove it up your ass”

a11ura: I’m glad we got the situation fixed though! Lance, you really came up with a good idea :)

lanced: thank you princess ;)

lanced: but yeahhhhhh we done did it

lanced: were doing it man where makin it hapen

Pidgeon: what

lanced: haah none of you guys get the reference

adam: bold of you to assume that Lance Mcclain

lanced: fuck

keef cocaine: what’s it from tho

adam: uh a webcomic about internet friends

keef cocaine: huh

lanced: let me,,, tell you,,,

Pidgeon: wait a second

lanced: about HOMESTUCK

Pidgeon: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT

Pidgeon: IT WAS A FUCKING HOMESTUCK REFERENCE

Pidgeon: and it flew RIGHT FUCKING BY ME

Takashi Shirogamer: Have the rebel forces in space been contacted yet?

Pidgeon: Uh no hold up lemme text,,, krolia

keef cocaine: you talk to my MOM?

Pidgeon: uh yeah shes smart lmao

**krolianaround, Pidgeon**

Pidgeon: Hey there Krolia, turns out there was a fucking tracker on Matt’s ship! So to fix that, we need to work on getting rid of possible threats to Earth. Haggar, Lotor’s generals. Think you could lend a gal a hand?

krolianaround: Ah, I can see what we can do. I don’t know about Haggar or the Generals, but we can get rid of smaller threats. 

Pidgeon: Alright thanks!

**the Queer Club**

Pidgeon: So hopefully the only thing we need to worry about right now are haggar and those generals

lanced: ah shit

lanced: fuck those generals

lanced: except acxa ig but still fucking still

hunkoflove: didn’t the other two die?

lanced: but did they REALLY though?

hunkoflove: understandable

**griffindor, keef cocaine**

griffindor: hello keith

keef cocaine: hello…?

griffindor: are you at all remotely interested in me

keef cocaine: excuse me

griffindor: because even though you just came back your really cool and you also become 10x hotter and yeah

keef cocaine: uh

keef cocaine: Um

keef cocaine: sorry kind of hard to be interested in someone who made fun of my dead dad and alien mom so ://////////

keef cocaine: also im already interested in someone else so :///

griffindor: lemme guess is it lance? 

keef cocaine: hm and why should i tell you who it is

griffindor: its obvious he likes you, the second you told your little group about me (at least i’m assuming you did) he responded right away, almost telling me to back off or something like that :)

keef cocaine: h a um

keef cocaine: i doubt that 

griffindor: i can’t understand why you like him though has he even done anything useful?

**griffindor has been blocked.**

**the Queer Club**

keef cocaine: good news pidge your block button works perfectly

Pidgeon: why did you need to use it

keef cocaine: ah some asshole just messaged me

lanced: who was it

lanced: ill fight them >:(

keef cocaine: it was nobody

keef cocaine: but they got on my nerves so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**lance <3 **

keef cocaine: it was james

**keef cocaine sent an image.**

adam: holy shit 

Takashi Shirogamer: jesus fucking christ

Pidgeon: O_O

keef cocaine: do you think its true??

keef cocaine: do you think he likes me back??

Takashi Shirogamer: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Pidgeon: uhh idk keith

keef cocaine: oh

keef cocaine: umm then im not taking any chances :/

Takashi Shirogamer: 1) big mood but 2) how do you expect anything to happen if you dont do a thing about it

keef cocaine: i guess i just...won’t

keef cocaine: i really like him but we JUST kind of started being even closer n stuff and i dont want to ruin that

keef cocaine: id rather stay his friend than ruin our friendship and make things awkward

adam: i don’t think lance is the type of guy to ruin a relationship just because things get awkward?

keef cocaine: just

keef cocaine: can we stop talking about this

Takashi Shirogamer: Yeah, but don’t be afraid to take a chance keith

Pidgeon: pls take a chance

**Pidgeon, Takashi Shirogamer**

Pidgeon: I’m gonna kms

Takashi Shirogamer: Don’t do that but me too


	16. im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive had to repost this chapter 3 times because i kept seeing mistakes im sorry

**the Queer Club**

lanced: sup kids

Pidgeon: hello...there...lance

hunkoflove: hello uwu

keef cocaine: sup dude

lanced: :O well im kinda down in the dumps so…

Pidgeon: o_O

Takashi Shirogamer: Uh dont mean to burst your bubble lance but

Takashi Shirogamer: whatever it is u wanna do has to wait because we’ve got more important things to do

Takashi Shirogamer: because we have to...save...earth

Pidgeon: oh that reminds me of something ive been asked to do

Pidgeon: and uh...im sorry lance n keith

lanced: um?

keef cocaine: what.

**Pidgeon has added lanced, keef cocaine, hunkoflove, gryffindor, veronicaa, nahdia, leafyishere and kink-aids to Unnamed Chat.**

**Pidgeon has renamed the chat Earth!**

Pidgeon: yeah

lanced: UM

keef cocaine: *chokes*

Pidgeon: uh yeah sorry about that

veronicaa: lANCE

lanced: verONICAA

nahdia: verONICAAA

hunkoflove: VERONICAAA

veronicaa: ah yes

veronicaa: feed me these heathers references

Pidgeon: nice

keef cocaine: im going to kms bye

lanced: wait dont :o

keef cocaine: alright guess im not sorry bout that

lanced: :3

hunkoflove: can I kms?

griffindor: me too

lanced: oh god it spoke

kink-aids: mood

lanced: djfhadlkJKSFHDLKFJSKLF

lanced: YOUR FUCKING NAME

kink-aids: what about it

Pidgeon: ...wh

nahdia: well well well uh whats this chat for?

Pidgeon: to discuss...how to save earth

lanced: sure it is

Pidgeon: it is!! okay lance shut up

veronicaa: yeah stop being mean lance

lanced: shut ur up

keef cocaine: lmao 

veronicaa: <.<

veronicaa: lance :))

lanced: what

veronicaa: is… that??

lanced: i swear to fucking god veronica

Pidgeon: ohoho

veronicaa: ohohoho

hunkoflove: ohohohoho

lanced: shut the fUCK up

griffindor: what is fuck is going on

lanced: please refrain from talking

griffindor: lmao shut up

lanced: no u

leafyishere: I hate to be the mom right now but both of you need to learn to get along or else.

leafyishere: Right now Earth is kind of dependant on you all.

lanced: my bad…;)

griffindor: lmao 

griffindor: so lance are you still flirting with every single girl you see?

lanced: um.

lanced: no?

griffindor: u sure mate

keef cocaine: hi james can you please fuck off

griffindor: aw look its keith koGAYne coming to save his boyfriend!!

keef cocaine: he’s...not my boyfriend?

griffindor: man i wouldn’t have guessed!

nahdia: james u good?

kink-aids: he’s just salty because he got rejected

veronicaa: jfc

**Pidgeon, veronicaa**

Pidgeon: im sorry i didnt think this would happen??

veronicaa: its fine i think everyone is just under a lot of stress

veronicaa: its probably best if we just handle our problems...irl

veronicaa: theres two much animosity on screen and i think not everyone is mature enough to handle it.

Pidgeon: that is true :(

**Pidgeon has deleted Earth!**

**the Queer Club** yeet has changed his name to I MATTer. 

I MATTer: uh what the fuck happened

Pidgeon: i made a chat with the MFE pilots and it didn’t go well

lanced: he got hot but that personality? yuck

lanced: a no bueno for the ladies

lanced: even keith’s mullet is better

keef cocaine: hey-

lanced: :P

Takashi Shirogamer: yall can i just chill with my fiance in peace god damn it

Takashi Shirogamer: stop blowing up my phone honestly i wouldnt be surprised if i was about to fucking die again since thats all that happens to me i just want a few minutes alone with my fiance so we can chill but i cant even do that

lanced: are you okay shiro?? do you wanna talk??

keef cocaine: hes rlly stressed

Takashi Shirogamer: i rlly am im sorry :(

a11ura: Shiro you are aware pidge made a feature to turn off notifications?

Takashi Shirogamer: lmao bye

keef cocaine: okay then

lanced: well since i guess we’re just waiting for the higherups to figure shit out

lanced: who wants to make a meme compilation!

Pidgeon: sorry lance but matt hunk and i are gonna be busy building...a robot

hunkoflove: we are?

Pidgeon: yeah? dontcha remember?

I MATTer: yeah hunk

Pidgeon: :/ sorry lance

lanced: its fine!! keith?

keef cocaine: um i guess? i dont really know a lot of them though

lanced: :OO well good thing we have the beautiful internet to our disposal!!

lanced: ill meet u in ur room we can watch vine comps

romeow: woah

romeow: and they were roommates

lanced: romelle i s2g

romeow: ;)

shay: what is a vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday keith <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91dqJGoMlao
> 
> btw heres some shameless self promotion check out this shitty animation please <3 and thank you all for the kudos? it means a lot! adjgldakjdahfkj im sleep deprived good night


	17. vines to watch with your crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance watch vines and Lance makes Keith cry. Also some HUNAY!!

“Keith!”

Keith heard a knock on his door from the room he was currently staying at inside of the Garrison. It was Lance, because they were going to watch vines. Together. Alone. 

Keith was half looking forward to it, and half panicking. 

Sighing, he got up to open the door, and in came Lance with his laptop. Keith closed the door behind him, and Lance sat down on his couch, opening up his computer. Keith sat down close by.

“Alright, so since you are a complete hermit and have probably never even looked at a meme, I suppose we should start with vines. They are pretty basic, and most people can get on with their life only knowing about vines.” Lance smirked, “but I’ll have you know that after we’re done with vines, I’m going to be showing you some high quality memes.”

“Should I be worried?” Keith asked, craning his neck to look at the screen. He could barely see it, but he didn’t want to move closer because that would be a little to close for his gay heart to handle.

“Nah,” Lance grinned, “but you’ll probably wanna move closer so you can see them.” Keith flushed pink, and scooched a bit closer so he could see comfortably. Which pretty much meant right next to Lance. They were touching. 

“Alright!” Smiling, Lance clicked on the first vine compilation. _Vines to watch when you’re sad at 3am. _Lance paused the video suddenly, turning to Keith. “I should probably explain what a vine is first.”__

“That would probably be a good idea,” Keith muttered.

“So basically, a vine is a 7 second video. And these ones are the BEST. They’re funny unless you have a bad sense of humor.” Lance shrugged, “I think you’ll find...some of these funny.”

Lance unpaused the video, and it started with a road work ahead sign, and then the guy said “Road work ahead? Uh, YEAH, I sure HOPE it does.”

“What does that even mean?” Keith asked aloud, and Lance snickered.

Most of the vines were among the same level of weirdness, and Keith had to admit, some of them were pretty funny. 

They got to this one where this guy was smoking something, and then went “ADAM,” and Keith actually started cracking up.

“Okay,” Keith said after he was finished laughing, “these are actually pretty funny.”

“See!” Lance smiled, crossing his arms, “I told you! And I’m glad you like them, because now you can make references in the groupchat!”

“Shiro’s gonna have a heart attack,” Keith mumbled, and Lance snorted.

* * *

**lanced > hunkoflove **

lanced: help i cant

hunkoflove: what

lanced: hes too fucking CUTE

hunkoflove: dude...please…

lanced: no! i cant keep this too myself!!

hunkoflove: :(( why dont u just tell him?

lanced: i will...someday ;)

hunkoflove: gdi

* * *

“Man, it’s been an hour,” Lance checked the time on his computer. “I hope you had fun.”

“I had a lot of fun,” Keith grinned, and Lance’s face flushed.

“Yeah, well,” Lance closed his laptop, “I’m a bit curious, Mullet. Do you listen to any other music besides Panic at the Disco and My Chemical Romance?” Keith stopped grinning, and his face took on a more thoughtful expression.

“Um,” Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together, “it’s all along the same genre.” He made a face of disgust, “I was suddenly reminded of when my dad used to play country non-stop when I was younger.”

“I am so sorry,” Lance whispered, “If that were to happen to me I think I’d commit.”

“Yeah well, imagine having to actually live through it,” Keith grimaced. “What do you listen to?”

“Ah,” Lance shrugged, “a lot. Pop, spanish music, rap, a lot I guess? I’m not picky about genres just...not country.”

Keith smirked, then his eyes lit up. “You can sing, right?”

“Wh-,” Lance narrowed his eyes, “where’d you learn that?”

“Pretty sure Pidge or Hunk told me,” he shrugged, then glanced at Lance, “you should sing something.”

“I-,” Lance racked his brain. Was there even anything he could sing? But then he thought of something. “Alright.”

And then he began to sing.

“ _If you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky_  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black, you can show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

 _But you can skyrocket away from me_  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here  
With more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.”

Lance continued singing the rest of the song, and when he looked back at Keith, he had tears in his eyes?

“Why are you crying?” Lance immediately started to panic. “Did I do something? What happened?”

“What the fuck?” Keith muttered softly, but with a lot of emotion. “That was really beautiful, and you have a really nice voice?” Lance choked.

“I’m sorry Keith!” Lance wrapped Keith up into a hug, “I didn’t mean to make you sad!”

“Why am I even crying?” Keith mumbled, “I think I just lost all my dignity.”

“It’s okay Keithy,” Lance comforted, “but did you really mean what you said? That I had a nice voice?”

“Yeah.”

All of a sudden, there was a knock on Keith’s door, and Pidge entered, with Hunk and Matt behind her.

“Uh, did I interrupt something?” Pidge, asked, while Matt and Hunk held back their laughs.

Lance threw a pillow at her.

* * *

**the Queer Club**

lanced: i did it shiro

Takashi Shirogamer: ...you did what

keef cocaine: welcome to bible study we’re all children of jesus

lanced: kumbAYAH MY LORD

Takashi Shirogamer: holy shit

adam: lance what did you do we tried to get keith to sit down and watch vines before but he wouldn’t do it?

lanced: i have special powers ;)

Pidgeon: I think I know why but ya know what im not gon say it ill just leave it in the air for you guys to figure out

keef cocaine: :)

Pidgeon: :)

I MATTer: hi yes welcome to the Meme Dream Team keith

lanced: hes like...an amatuer though he doesnt know the Good memes yet

I MATTer: that is correct! you’ll just have to...sit down... and explain some more

lanced: hm sounds like a good idea :)

I MATTer: :)

hunkoflove: welcome to another episode of The Holt Siblings Scare Me Sometimes

keef cocaine: starring the Holt Siblings

keef cocaine: and their friends who are scared

lanced: with a special guest appearance from the coolest kid around

lanced: Lance Mcclain uwu

romeow: or yknow

romeow: me :)

lanced: shit my bad

romeow: fuck yes

lanced: who taught you BAD WORDS

romeow: the internet

lanced: who left you with the INTERNET

romeow: hunk

lanced: HUNK

hunkoflove: LOOK IM SORRY OKAY

a11ura: I-

lanced: a11ura! wuss poppin ur rarely on this chat

a11ura: because I’m usually busy with things

lanced: yeah true :(

lanced: thats a rip in the chat

a11ura: I don’t think the chat is currently ripping apart, Lance.

keef cocaine: oh cmon even I know what rip means

lanced: this is so sad can we hit 50 likes

Takashi Shirogamer: press f to pay respects

Pidgeon: my crops have been watered

shay: Um

shay: Okay?

hunkoflove: oh shit i was just reminded of something

**hunkoflove > shay **

hunkoflove: yeah shay i was wonderin UHH

hunkoflove: u wanna like...go to the cafe?? inside the garrison obvs but just the 

hunkoflove: two of us?

shay: That sounds absolutely delightful, Hunk! :D

hunkoflove: great thats cool! :3

**hunkoflove > lanced **

hunkoflove: i wouldnt exactly call it a date but

hunkoflove: im going to be hanging out with shay? just the two of us? at the cafe inside the garrison!

lanced: thats awesome dude!

lanced: congrats!

hunkoflove: ahh thanks dude :3

lanced: no prob you have to hear me rant about how cute keith is like 24/7 u deserve it bro

hunkoflove: :3333c

lanced: ;3C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! so... i've been thinking of this new klance fanfic series i wanna make but in order to kind of make it...this one needs to be finished first! i've been thinking of finishing it for a while, because obviously it can't go on forever ;O  
> there'll still be a couple chapters or more, I'm not entirely sure, but it's reaching the end. so i'm just giving out a warning <3  
> ty all for the kudos and hits and all that ily all
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRPyoPGO2vo
> 
> ^ the song that lance sang


	18. poor me some hunay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay go on a...date? Hangout? What exactly is it?

“Shay!”

Hunk waved Shay over to the table he had gotten them, a booth with orange cushioned seats. The Garrison Cafe wasn’t exactly the ideal place for a...hangout, but it was one of the only options, seeing as they couldn’t exactly just stroll into Olive Garden.

“Hello Hunk,” Shay smiled as she took a seat across from him. “I take it your day has been going well?”

“Yeah,” Hunk grinned, “I mean, asides from panicking a bit because of that tracker, it’s actually been decent.”

“That’s good,” Shay sighed, her eyes drifting to the floor, “I’m, yet again, sorry for not checking for a tracker. We all should’ve been more careful-,”

Hunk interrupted her. “Shay, it’s not your fault! You were all excited to get here, and you had no idea there was even a tracker! I doubt your ship could have detected it, it’s fine.”

“I-,” Shay hesitated a moment before nodding, “you’re right. Thanks, Hunk.” She looked back up at him, a small smile on her face.

Hunk’s heart melted.

* * *

Hunk stared at the now empty plates of food, and then back at Shay. He was about to say something, but then he heard someone cough. Turning his head, he laid his eyes on Adam.

“Excuse me,” Hunk muttered, and then made his way over to Adam. He was sitting by himself, sipping some coffee.

“Hey,” Adam greeted, smirking. “How’s your date going?” Hunk’s face went red, and he clasped his hands together, fiddling with his thumbs.

“I don’t think it’s exactly a date,” he mumbled, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “it looks a lot like a date to me.” He took another sip of his coffee, before continuing on. “You’ll never know unless you ask her.”

“Ask her?” Hunk squeaked, and Adam laughed.

“Yeah, how else are you supposed to know?”

Hunk glanced over at Shay, who seemed to be looking at the two converse. She shot him a quick smile, and he smiled back. He glanced back at Adam. “I think I’m going to, uh, head back to Shay.”

“Alright,” Adam grinned, and Hunk left, sitting back down with Shay.

“Welcome back,” she greeted, and Hunk laughed nervously. “What did you guys talk about?”

“Oh, uh,” Hunk shrugged, “just...generic conversation. Y’know, like ‘how are you?’ ‘I’m good what about you?’ Pretty boring, if you ask me.” Shay laughed at that, causing Hunk’s cheeks to flush pink.

“Actually, um,” Hunk took a deep breath, “I had a question?”

“Yeah?” Shay asked, leaning forward, “what is it?”

Hunk gulped.

“I was wondering, if uh, if this was a date? Because it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be, but it’d be cool if it was I guess? But it’s okay if it’s not! I’d totally under-,”

“Hunk.”

Hunk stopped rambling, and looked at Shay, who was smiling.

“This can be a date! I was actually under the impression it kind of was myself.”

Holy shit.

“Okay,” Hunk smiled, “cool!”

“Cool,” Shay affirmed, grinning.

Hunk was about to say something else when all of a sudden, sirens started going off.

“ _ATTENTION. AN UNIDENTIFIED SHIP HAS BEEN FOUND. ALL AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT OUTSIDE._ ”

Hunk’s eyes widened, and so did Shay’s. He shot a quick glance at Adam, and the three of them rushed outside, to see what the commotion was.

* * *

When he got outside, he realized he was one of the first ones there, along with Adam, Shay, and Pidge. “Do you have any idea what it is?” Hunk asked, leaning over to Pidge, but she shook her head.

“I was working on implementing a membership system to our chat because I want money,” she shrugged, “but the alarms started blaring so I rushed out here.” She turned her head as she saw Lance and Romelle both running out. They both asked her what was happening, and she repeated what she just said.

Everyone eventually arrived, and Admiral Sandra came out, gesturing for them to come forward.

“It seems another alien has arrived,” she stated, and everyone collectively gasped. She led them into a room, and all that was visible was a ship.

A very familiar ship, mostly grey, with blue and orange accents. Hunk hadn’t seen that ship in a while, and his eyes widened, looking at his friends. They seemed to be having the same reactions, except for Allura, who looked….terrified. 

Admiral Sandra brought out a remote, and pressed a button, and all of a sudden, the ship opened up.

And inside the ship was Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again
> 
> sorry if this chapter seems short? i'm bad at, uh, describing stuff, so my non-texting chapters seem really short. i'm probably going to write a non-texting fanfic after I finish this series to work on that problem!  
> but yeah i hope you all enjoyed the chapter <3


	19. we stan allura in this house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? It's here ;)

**the Queer Club**

Pidgeon: okay what the fuck

hunkoflove: O_O

lanced: i thought he was fucking dead

a11ura: We all did Lance.

lanced: agh you doin okay allura??

a11ura: I’ll manage. We have more important things to worry about

lanced: alright but remember your feelings are still valid and if you feel like you cant go near lotor that its perfectly acceptable!!

lanced: you too romelle!

romeow: thank you lance

a11ura: Thank you.

**keef cocaine > Takashi Shirogamer **

keef cocaine: help hes too great

Takashi Shirogamer: calm yourself child

keef cocaine: i cant i just 

keef cocaine: i

keef cocaine: fukck

Takashi Shrigamer: wh

Takashi Shirogamer: are you okay??

keef cocaine: bye

**keef cocaine has logged out.**

Takashi Shirogamer: bitch what the fuck

**Pidgeon > Takashi Shirogamer **

Pidgeon: ay um i know ur with adam rn so i thought you should know that uh

Pidgeon: hunk lance keith and i were all waitin for shit to happen with lotor and talkin on the gc and um

Pidgeon: he looked at lance and fuckign bolted

Pidgeon: do you have any idea-?

Takashi Shirogamer: i think he just needs some time to calm down? he was just talking to me (about lance obviously) and then he like panicked and logged out

Pidgeon: weiiiiird

**the Queer Club**

lanced: where’d keith go :(

Pidgeon: umm i have no clue

I MATTer: i bet i have an idea

lanced: okay matt im sorry i have to make an intervention

I MATTer: what

**lanced has changed I MATTer’s name to hit or miss**

hit or miss: okay thats fair

lanced: @keef cocaine where are you???

Pidgeon: :/

Takashi Shirogamer: :/

hit or miss: i bet they never miss huh

lanced: you got a boyfriend i BET HE DOESNT KISS YA

hunkoflove: mwah

Pidgeon: he gon find another girl and he wont MISS YA!

Takashi Shirogamer: he gon skrt and hit the dab like wiz khalif

lanced: dgkljadkagjdk

**keef cocaine has logged on.**

lanced: keith!!! where’d you go????

keef cocaine: uh i panicked?

lanced: uh

lanced: about what?

Pidgeon: you doin okay?

hit or miss: i’ve read enough fanfiction to have an idea of what’s happening :)

keef cocaine: matt what the fuck are you talking about

**hit or miss > keef cocaine **

hit or miss: you like lance don’t cha ;)

keef cocaine: fuck how’d you find out

hit or miss: you ain’t slick

hit or miss: also Pidge and Shiro 

keef cocaine: traitors

hit or miss: but yeah lemme guess

hit or miss: you figured out you ~loved him~ or some shit

keef cocaine: …

keef cocaine: spot on

hit or miss: oh shit uh

keef cocaine: whatever its fine

hit or miss: dude

keef cocaine: its fine.

**the Queer Club**

lanced: uh

hit or miss: we’re alive !

hit or miss: i figured out whats poppin but im pretty sure keith doesnt wanna share it?

keef cocaine: i don’t.

hit or miss: there we go 

lanced: oh 

lanced: i hope you feel better keith :(

keef cocaine: thanks.

lanced: :(

Pidgeon: alright uM

Pidgeon: wait hold on

Pidgeon: and now we lose allura and shiro

a11ura: He has regained consciousness?

Pidgeon: according to that announcement

a11ura: Peachy.

Takashi Shirogamer: don’t worry allura if he tries anything i’ll punch him with my new robo arm

lanced: fuck yeah

a11ura: That’s slightly reassuring.

hit or miss: we’ll all beat up lotor for you dw allura

a11ura: We must really be on our way now, wish us luck.

**allura has logged off.**

**Takashi Shirogamer has logged off.**

cctgm: I hope Lotor quiznaking chokes. 

Pidgeon: holy shit

* * *

**a11ura has logged on.**

**Takashi Shirogamer has logged on.**

a11ura: I think it may be best if you guys make your way to the infirmary.

lanced: um did shiro actually punch lotor??

a11ura: No…

a11ura: Lotor has lost all of his memories.

lanced: what

Pidgeon: holy shit

Pidgeon: you mean.. he has no recollection of what happened?

a11ura: All he remembers is his name, age, and other basic facts.

a11ura: He has no idea of what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter you're all epic gamers
> 
> here is some shameless plug ins  
> silentglare.tumblr.com  
> xxaxis.deviantart.com
> 
> ALSO!!! I was thinking of after this fic, making a Miraculous Ladybug AU! it would be klance, and it would follow some dynamics but obviously have some twists because keith n lance and marinette n adrien are different people!  
> but yeah, keep an eye out for that after this fic finishes (which is possibly soon!)


	20. less than three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Pidgeon > Takashi Shirogamer **

Pidgeon: alright so because im bored

Pidgeon: lets keep track on shit

Takashi Shirogamer: what shit

Pidgeon: how many people know lance has a crush on keith

Takashi Shirogamer: ...everyone but keith

Pidgeon: how many people know keith has a crush on lance?

Takashi Shirogamer: You...me...Adam?

Pidgeon: and Matt

Pidgeon: wow

Takashi Shirogamer: wow

Pidgeon: keith’s a pussy

Takashi Shirogamer: dgkaljdkgaj pidge no

Pidgeon: pidge yes

**the Queer Club**

lanced: so basically lotor lost all his memories because of quintessence overload or some shit?

lanced: and they’ll slowly come back?

a11ura: correct

lanced: man im sorry allura

a11ura: its fine

lanced: here

**lanced has changed a11ura’s name to alluring.**

alluring: thank you lance

lanced: no probs fam

adam: hey quick question

Takashi Shirogamer: yes adam

adam: do you believe the tracker was placed from lotor

adam: and the reason nobody noticed was because it was deactivated because you all thought lotor was dead

adam: but since his ship came out it’s now working?

Takashi Shirogamer: adam holy shit i love you so much

adam: <3

hit or miss: tell that to admiral salty bitch

Pidgeon: don’t worry matt :) im contacting her bitch ass right now :)

lanced: punch her

Pidgeon: bitch if i could i would

keef cocaine: nothings stopping me :)

Pidgeon: keith nO-

lanced: do it do it do it 

keef cocaine: i wONT HESITATE BITCH

lanced: BEAUTIFUL

lanced: im crying tears of joy you’ve gone so far keith

keef cocaine: thank you 

keef cocaine: thank you

keef cocaine: i cant hit her though she needs to provoke me first

Pidgeon: we’re all getting called down to a meeting about lotor and shit

keef cocaine: :)

lanced: :)

* * *

“So you’re meaning to tell me this purple alien came here because of the tracker on Matthew Holt’s ship?”

Matt nodded, smirking at the Admiral. “You bet it happened. We even checked the tech. It’s the same kind that Lotor’s ship used.”

Admiral Sanda pursed her lips, then turned to Allura. “You tell me this...Lotor individual is half...your species and half Galra?”

“That is correct,” Allura nodded. “His mother was Altean just like me, and his father was Zarkon, who was previously trying to take over the entire universe.”

“He’s the one who took Takashi Shirogane and the two Holts?” Admiral Sanda asked, and Allura nodded. “It seems to me like the Galra are full of unsafe individuals.”

“Not all Galra,” Lance muttered softly, glancing at Keith, who blushed. Admiral Sanda’s eyes narrowed, and she walked over to Keith.

“This boy is...half Galra?” She asked, and Keith glared at her.

“So what if I am? I’m not going to, like, kill you guys or anything.” Keith crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, “my mother is Galra, and she’s actually fighting with us, trying to defeat Haggar and everyone else.”

“I still don’t know if you are safe to have in the Garrison,” the Admiral squinted. “You were expelled from the Garrison due to behavioral issues, correct? Perhaps it would be best if we at least tested you, just to be safe.”

Keith shot out of his chair, getting into the Admiral’s face. “I am a Paladin of Voltron, I am necessary to be able to form Voltron, you are not going to perform any fucking tests on me.”

“This is RACISM!” Pidge yelled out, shooting out of her seat too.

“Punch her punch her,” Lance muttered under his breath.

Shiro kept sipping his tea, while Hunk looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

“The Galra isn’t a race, they’re practically a different species,” the Admiral spat into Keith’s face. “I have no idea what the hell was going through your father’s mind when he was...fraternizing with your mother, but what he did was technically against the law, especially since she was an ALIEN.”

Keith’s eyes flashed, and then his expression went grim. “Don’t you dare fucking insult my father like that.”

And then all you heard was a smack, and complete silence.

Admiral Sanda cupped her cheek, gaping at Keith. Then her gaze fell into a cold, hard, stare. “I think it would be best if this meeting came to an end. Takashi, I believe it would be best if you escorted your...paladins out of the room. Perhaps keep a close eye on Keith, since he tends to display violent tendencies. It’s possible it’s his Galra half of him, and it’s best to not let that get loose.”

Shiro nodded at Sanda, then motioned for the Paladins and Matt to exit the room. Once they were out of earshot, they fell into their own groups, Shiro and Keith, then Allura, Matt, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. It was clear that Shiro was comforting Keith, and Lance wanted to keep his distance.

“You know he had to do it to em,” Lance muttered, causing Matt, Hunk, and Pidge to crack up well Allura stared at them in wonder.

“Earth truly is a strange place,” she mumbled, “you all have such a strange sense of humor.”

That only caused the three of them to laugh more.

* * *

**lanced > keef cocaine **

lanced: i know you’re not online rn but i hope ur feeling better

lanced: admiral sanda is honestly such a huge bitch and she shouldn’t have her position. you did really well standing up to her.

lanced: also you smacked her and that was just really satisfying okay she had it coming to her

lanced: you really didnt hesitate good job!

lanced: even if you do “turn galra” you’ll still be cool i doubt you’d like go evil

lanced: the galra only did that because they were following zarkon, and even then not all of them did

lanced: you’d have to be exposed to quintessence drastically, like haggar and zarkon

lanced: man that makes me sound smart

lanced: but yeah you’re good good job ha

**keef cocaine has logged on**

lanced: keith!!!

keef cocaine: hey lance why r u pinging my phone so much

lanced: uhm just

lanced: read

lanced: above

keef cocaine: oh

lanced: yeah um

lanced: im sorry for bothering you

keef cocaine: its fine!

keef cocaine: thanks this means a lot

lanced: really??

keef cocaine: yeah i kinda needed this

lanced: alright

lanced: alright i hope ur doing better <3

keef cocaine: i am

keef cocaine: <3

lanced: oh my GOSH YOU DID THE HEART

keef cocaine: i really did

lanced: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

keef cocaine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lanced: shut up

keef cocaine: yes

lanced: dkglajdkgjalkdjf;da

keef cocaine: what if instead of people using their hands to make hearts they just said “less than three”

lanced: im going to do that

keef cocaine: i will too

lanced: the only people who’ll get it will be matt and pidge

lanced: maybe adam

keef cocaine: good

keef cocaine: by the way uh i kinda never really got to say thank you? for showing me the vines? i feel like i understand ur humor a bit better

lanced: ahh np!

lanced: im glad it was really fun i had fun :3

keef cocaine: me too :3

lanced: less than three

keef cocaine: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed admiral sanda getting bitch slapped :3
> 
> thank u for all the kudos i love you all! be sure to leave feedback i love hearing what you guys say


	21. lotoreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet...Lotor 2.0!!

**the Queer Club**

hunkoflove: today i was just with lance and all of a sudden he said less than three

hunkoflove: idk what it means and im kind of scared

Takashi Shirogamer: keith did that to me too i am also terrified

Takashi Shirogamer: hey @lanced and @keef cocaine what does it mean

keef cocaine: why should we tell you shiro

lanced: you have to be smart enough to get it

keef cocaine: tbh pidge and matt maybe adam will be the only ones who get it

hit or miss: i don’t get it

keef cocaine: what

hit or miss: i was just watching tik tok comps

Pidgeon: well no shit you don’t get it it lowered your fucking iq

hit or miss: :(

adam: i get it

Pidgeon: me too lmao

Takashi Shirogamer: what does it mean

Pidgeon: lmao why should i tell you? 

adam: true true

hunkoflove: :(

Pidgeon: hunk

lanced: hunk dont do this

Pidgeon: please

hunkoflove: :((

lanced: nO

Pidgeon: please dont do this less than three less than three

keef cocaine: aw fuck i cant believe you’ve done this

lanced: dgklajdkgjadlk

lanced: keith’s vining abilities have made me immune to hunks abilities!

lanced: nice try!

Pidgeon: what are they pokemon

lanced: ;)

lanced: gotta catch em all

Pidgeon: ‘,:)

lanced: :I

Pidgeon: aw man im all of a sudden immune too

adam: less than three = <3

hunkoflove: ooOOOOH

Takashi Shirogamer: i get it now!

hit or miss: lmao i knew that

Pidgeon: you sure

hit or miss: yeah

lanced: ,,,ADAM

keef cocaine: you TRAITOR

Takashi Shirogamer: wow keith ur being really dramatic i wonder if hanging out with lance rubbed off on you

keef cocaine: wH

keef cocaine: wHAT

lanced: LDKJGLADKJGDKL 

Pidgeon: fucking rekt

**alluring has logged on.**

alluring: Hello. Lotor has been cleared to leave the lab.

lanced: hi what

alluring: This is slightly distressing, but not so much anymore since he lost his memories.

romeow: what a bitch

hunkoflove: wow okay

alluring: i’ve given him a cell phone

hunkoflove: wow okay

**lotoreal has entered the chat.**

lotoreal: Hello, you guys are the Paladins of Voltron?

lanced: If you lost your memories what does your name mean then

lotoreal: I remember hearing some nurses discuss a product called loreal. I realized it kind of fit my name. What does it mean?

Pidgeon: It’s a hair product for women in earth

lotoreal: This is embarrassing.

keef cocaine: nah it kind of reassures us more that you’re not that much of a jerk dude

lotoreal: Was I really a bad person?

keef cocaine: You tried to kill us...on multiple occasions… you harvested allura’s people… and romelle’s brother

lotoreal: Oh wow.

lotoreal: I deeply apologize for my actions. You guys really do seem like lovely people.

alluring: ...Thank you Lotor.

Takashi Shirogamer: Well I don’t know much about Lotor seeing as I was dead but he seems cool now.

lotoreal: When I do regain my memories, hopefully the past me will have realized all my wrongdoings.

lotoreal: Could you tell me anything about my family?

lanced: your mom had a furry kink

Pidgeon: lmao

hit or miss: pretty much?

lotoreal: What is a furry?

hunkoflove: basically your dad was zarkon who kidnapped shiro and matt and sam holt and uh

hunkoflove: tried to take over the universe? you killed him though,,, like u had daddy issues or something

hunkoflove: your moms still alive but like took too much space drugs or something and shes insane and uh trying to do something we don’t really know

lotoreal: Oh.

lanced: yeahhh

alluring: Hopefully you knowing all of this will help you understand a bit more of why we are wary of you.

lotoreal: I understand. Thank you for telling me this.

**lotoreal > lanced **

lotoreal: Forgive me for bothering you, but you are the Blue Paladin, pilot of the Red Lion, correct? Lance?

lanced: how do you know that

lotoreal: I asked Princess Allura about all of this. I didn’t want to be completely in the dark.

lotoreal: I was wondering if I did...something else to the princess? She did not seem comfortable around me at all.

lanced: dude you kinda broke her heart

lanced: like you guys were going out and shit and then it was revealed you were harvesting all of her people

lanced: i mean you didn’t completely break it off with her until she said u were just like ur father but like

lanced: you still hurt her

lotoreal: Oh dear.

lotoreal: I do feel really terrible now. Should I apologize?

lanced: it wouldn’t probably do anything since you technically aren’t...him?

lanced: the old you

lanced: just be patient with her and respect her boundaries man

lotoreal: Thank you.

lotoreal: I was a real quiznacker, wasn’t I?

lanced: kinda

**the Queer Club**

hunkoflove: hey where did lotor and lance disappear off to

lanced: lotor just had a question for me its fine!

keef cocaine: really?

lanced: really

keef cocaine: really

lanced: totally

keef cocaine: definitely

lotoreal: Forgive me for asking, but you two seem rather close. Are the two of you dating?

lanced: UM

keef cocaine: UH

**Takashi Shirogamer > Pidgeon **

Takashi Shirogamer: lmao

Pidgeon: they are THAT obvious wow

**the Queer Club**

lanced: NO we’re NOT

keef cocaine: NOPE

lotoreal: My bad for assuming.

lanced: it’s

lanced: fine

keef cocaine: totally fine 

lanced: fantastically fine

keef cocaine: extremely fine

lanced: lmaoo

keef cocaine: lmaoooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual, I guess it's kind of like a filler...but not? To be real with ya'll this fanfic is ending real soon, I don't know when but like...it's about to happen. I have more fanfictions I want to work on!! (Klance obviously) but yeah!! I'm just gonna say this right now so SPOILER: things aren't going to end "resolved." just gon let yall know  
> but yeah this fic is almost over!! this has been such an amazing journey and to all of you who have been here since the beginning i love you all! people who found my fic halfway, i love you all! even if you just found this fic right now i love you all! less than three  
> i love you all so much!! thank you for all the kudos, all the feedback less than three


	22. YOU SHOULD'VE PICKED MERCYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big things

**keef cocaine > Pidgeon **

keef cocaine: pidge

Pidgeon: what

keef cocaine: did you recently add that update?

Pidgeon: the one where you can see the chat history?

keef cocaine: y,eah

Pidgeon: uh yeahh why

keef cocaine: i read up

Pidgeon: and?

keef cocaine: i read like...all the way up

keef cocaine: to some of the parts where i wasn’t online

keef cocaine: and i read some stuff

Pidgeon: oh

Pidgeon: oh shit

Pidgeon: you saw.. what lance said?

keef cocaine: yeah

Pidgeon: fuck um

keef cocaine: wh at do i do

Pidgeon: um…

Pidgeon: i’d suggest maybe,,, talking to him? about it?

Pidgeon: explain what happened?

keef cocaine: i

keef cocaine: i dont know if i can

Pidgeon: what

**keef cocaine has logged off.**

Pidgeon: shit

**Pidgeon > Takashi Shirogamer **

Pidgeon: man i fucked up

Takashi Shirogamer: what do you mean you fucked up?

Pidgeon: okay so you know how I made that update with the chat history?

Takashi Shirogamer: yeah?

Pidgeon: yeah well keith read all of it

Pidgeon: even the part where lance admits to liking him

Takashi Shirogamer: oh fuck

Pidgeon: and i suggested he should talk to lance and keith said he didn’t know if he could and then he logged out!

Takashi Shirogamer: here I’ll… go talk to him

Takashi Shirogamer: i have the key to his room

Pidgeon: aaa tysm

**the Queer Club**

Takashi Shirogamer: Hey UH any idea where keith is?

Pidgeon: you mean you can’t fucking find him?

lanced: wait what’s happening?

Pidgeon: um

hunkoflove: o-O

Pidgeon: uM im not sure its my place to tell

lanced: cmon tell meeee

lanced: wait

Pidgeon: ?

lanced: haha how long has that chat history feature been there?

Pidgeon: …

lanced: he read it didn’t he

Takashi Shirogamer: …

alluring: Read what?

hit or miss: uh whats happening

lanced: f uck

lanced: god damn it

Pidgeon: im sorry lance i didnt even think

lanced: its fine i shouldnt have

lanced: fucking said it in the main fucking chat

lanced: im so f ucking dumb

lanced: but ig theres nothing to stop me now huh?

**lanced has logged off.**

Pidgeon: stopping what?

hit or miss: oh is this about when he admitted to liking keith in the main chat and keith read it im assuming

Pidgeon: y es

hit or miss: oh rip

* * *

Sometimes when Lance felt sad he locked himself in his lion. Red always had sort of a calming aura that helped soothe him, and also it reminded him of Keith. So Lance walked over to his lion, but couldn’t help but feel distress as he got closer to his lion. Was she trying to warn him of something? It wasn’t Lotor or something, was it?

As he got closer to Red however, he realized she was somehow telling him to head to the Black Lion. He crossed his arms, gazing up towards the shiny red metal. Unaware of what she meant, he cocked his head, and Red kind of sent another urgent feeling. Sighing, he made his way towards the Black Lion, hoping to appease his own. 

Black let him in right away, opening the doors for him. Lance gulped, only having ever being in Black a few times, neither of them ever under good circumstances. One of them was when the whole team had figured out that Shiro had disappeared. That was back when he had fucking died. The other time was when Lance pathetically sat in the driver’s seat, hoping Black would accept him as her paladin. However, instead, Black had chosen Keith.

Keith.

Lance’s stomach sunk, and he felt a bit nauseous as he continued following wherever Black wanted him to go. Keith _knew_. He knew Lance liked him. That Lance was super fucking bi for him. How could he ever face him again?

Apparently with the element of surprise, because Black opened the door to her driver’s chambers, and there was that familiar black mullet, huddled in the driver’s seat, whipping towards him-

“Lance?”

Lance stumbled back, glaring up at the ceiling. What did Black and Red want? Why did they lead him here to Keith? He glanced back at Keith, his eyes wide. Why did Keith look so sad? Was it because of him?

Lance wasn’t even aware he was hyperventilating until Keith put an arm on your shoulder. “Lance…,” Keith started, but Lance backed up even more, Keith’s arm drifting back to his side.

“How can you even look at me?” Lance muttered, while Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together. Normally Lance loved that, but he couldn’t even pay attention to that right now. He was too busy focusing on how much he fucked up. “How can you look at me now that you _know?_ ”

“I-,” Keith went to say something, but Lance interrupted him.

“You know that I like you because I was stupid enough to say it in the fucking chat. I probably just fucked everything up, didn’t I?” Lance forced himself not to cry. Not in front of Keith. “You can just say it, you know? That you don’t like me back?”

Keith gaped at Lance, then shook his head. Was he really that disappointed in him?

But then he spoke.

“Lance, I’d say that but I’d be lying.”

“W-What?” Lance narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean, exactly?” Keith bit the inside of his cheek, never taking his purple eyes of Lance.

“Lance, what I mean is…,” Keith hesitated, but finally spoke, “I like you too, you know?” 

Lance was frozen for a solid second. But then he shook his head, and his jaw dropped. There was no way. There was no fucking way Lance liked Keith and Keith actually liked him back. That hasn’t happened since… it’s never happened! Despite how much Lance has flirted not a single person has took him up on his offer. Lance figured it was because he was always flirting with unattainable people (like Allura) and then there was Keith. Keith, who he started that petty rivalry with. Keith, with his raven black hair, his stupid pokemon jacket, his shining purple eyes.

Keith.

Lance stared at Keith.

And he started laughing.

Keith’s eyes widened, probably wondering what he did wrong, but Lance wiped his eyes, smiling at Keith. “Here I was, panicking because I thought I ruined everything, and you like me back!? What even-,” Lance grinned, “does that mean that we? Are boyfriends?”

Keith flushed pink, but nodded. Lance grinned even more. And then a lightbulb went off inside his head.

“I have an idea.”

**the Queer Club**

**lanced has logged on.**

**keef cocaine has logged on.**

hunkoflove: oh good now that you two are both on i can finally share the news

hunkoflove: me and shay are A THING!

lanced: dude WHAT??

Pidgeon: oh FUCK YEAH HUNAY

hit or miss: finally!! im glad adjghkldj

Taskashi Shirogamer: the purest

alluring: ooh!!

romeow: :3 so cute

keef cocaine: congrats.

shay: Thank you guys so much <3

hunkoflove: <3

shay: <3

lanced: i cant.. handle it

lotoreal: Congratulations.

lanced: i deadass forgot you were even in this chat

lotoreal: Sorry about that.

lanced: uhhh its fine lmao

keef cocaine: lance you dont need to be rude to him when he doesnt even remember what happened :/

lanced: um?

keef cocaine: hes starting off with a blank slate, no need to make him have another reason to hate us

lotoreal: I can assure you, Keith, that he did not in any way give me a reason to hate you guys.

lanced: yeah :/

Pidgeon: ?

Pidgeon: I forgot to ask did your guys talk end okay?

keef cocaine: not really :/

keef cocaine: I actually kind of hate him now 

**keef cocaine > lanced **

keef cocaine: thats a big fucking lie and you know it

lanced: dglajdkgjdlak less than three

keef cocaine: less than three

**the Queer Club**

Takashi Shirogamer: what the hell happened?

lanced: oh you wanna know what happened?

lanced: I went to tell keith what happened and he was a fucking dick about it!

keef cocaine: not my fault ur a whiny bitch

lanced: >:((

keef cocaine: >:((

Takashi Shirogamer: Keith…

Takashi Shirogamer: You don’t even have it in you to insult lance like that you’re a fucking liar

lanced: wow

keef cocaine: wow

Pidgeon: DKGLHADKLGJ

lanced: yeah yall were pranked

hit or miss: man

hit or miss: you really had to do it to em

keef cocaine: yes we did

lanced: ALSO

lanced: me and keith

Pidgeon: keith and i

lanced: keith and I are dating now so yeah

keef cocaine: less than three

lanced: less than three

Pidgeon: HOLY FUCKING SHIT FINALLY??

Takashi Shirogamer: THANK FUCKING GOD

lanced: wh

Pidgeon: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS?

Takashi Shirogamer: WE BOTH KNEW, ALONG WITH MATT AND ADAM

Takashi Shirogamer: WE BOTH KNEW THAT THE TWO OF YOU LIKED EACH OTHER AND YOU KNOW WHAT WE COULD DO?

Pidgeon: N O T H I N G

hit or miss: it was kind of funny how fucking dense you both were

lanced: wooooooow it really do be like that sometimes

adam: honestly tho

adam: i remember back during the old garrison days when i would catch lance staring at keith lmao

lanced: excuse me what the fuck

keef cocaine: oh really lance?

keef cocaine: ,’:)

lanced: where is the old keith

keef cocaine: he fucking died along with my will to live

lanced: theres our favorite emo

alluring: You guys are finally together?

lanced: yeP princess

alluring: Congrats! I was getting tired of the obliviousness the both of you displayed. Nice to see you finally worked things out :)

lanced: djglhadjkgjdk

romeow: lmao

lotoreal: What is happening.

Pidgeon: ill fill you in later lotor dw

romeow: he’s just like when i first joined the chat lmao!

romeow: its almost hard to stay mad at him!

lotoreal: Yet again I am super sorry Romelle

romeow: its fine u dont even know rn

romeow: u can apologize like when u get ur memories back lmaoooo

lotoreal: okay

hit or miss: WELL TODAY ENDED ON A GOOD NOTE

Pidgeon: yeah

Takashi Shirogamer: guys i just found a new meme

hit or miss: what

Takashi Shirogamer: um *clears throat*

Pidgeon: ew shiro never do that again

Takashi Shirogamer: I wanna be tracer

hit or miss: IM ALREADY TRACER

lanced: WHAT ABOUT WIDOWMAKER??

Pidgeon: IM ALREADY WIDOWMAKER

hunkoflove: ILL BE BASTION

hit or miss: N E R F B A S T I O N

Pidgeon: YOURE RIGHT SO WINSTON

lanced: IM ALREADY WINSTON

hunkoflove: I GUESS ILL BE GENJI

Takashi Shirogamer: IM ALREADY GENJI

hit or miss: THEN ILL BE MCREE

Pidgeon: I ALREADY CHOOSE MCREE

lanced: I HAVE AN IDEA

hit or miss: WHATS UR IDEA

Pidgeon: YOU SHOULD BE

keef cocaine: Im not gonna be mercy

lanced: hOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well holy shit they finally confessed!  
> ill have one more kind of like... epilogue chapter and then it'll be...the end!! ive had the idea for keith to accidentally find out stuck in my head for days, because you know its not always going to be that ~romantic~ confession and this is kind of funnier lmao  
> hope u joined the chapter! ty for kudos and plz leave feedback i live off it  
> less than three


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

Lance was sitting with Keith on his dorm couch, both of them watching some weird cryptid show about Mothman or some shit, when all of a sudden, his door was flung open and in rushed in a very distressed Pidge.

“Guys, I’m panicking,” Pidge slid right in front of the two boys, “I think I just accidentally deleted my entire fucking chat trying to make money off it.”

“Excuse me what?” Lance stood up, “you mean the entire fucking chat feature? That people across the universe use? You somehow deleted it?”

“Yes and I don’t know how to get it back,” Pidge ran a hand through her hair. 

“Why don’t you just make another one?” Keith asked, sitting up, “it probably won’t be able to reach to others in fucking outer space but we can use it? Or you can just ask your dad to help you get it back?”

“I don’t want to ask my dad too much though,” Pidge whined, “not when there is more important stuff to do, like remake the castle of lions and such.”

“Ask Matt then?” Lance shrugged, “I bet the two of you could make it together. Get Hunk to help if you need him as well? I think Adam might know a thing or two as well. Maybe Ina Leifsdottir too.”

Pidge froze for a second, then let out a big sigh of relief. “I’ll just like...get them all to help. All of us combined can get it back, right?” When the two boys nodded, Pidge high fived Lance and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Keith unpaused the movie, settling back down on the couch with Lance. “That was super fucking random,” he muttered, and Lance chuckled in front of him.

“Well, we won’t be able to be in that group chat for a while now though,” he frowned, as Keith rested his chin on Lance’s head. One thing that Lance didn’t like about Keith’s two year vacation is that he got taller than him. Keith. Taller than _Lance_. “That’ll kind of suck, how will I send my memes to everyone?”

“Guess you’ll have to make do,” Keith shrugged, and Lance tilted his head up, his eyes silently asking, and Keith obliged, pressing his lips to Lance. It wasn’t their first kiss, but honestly? Every kiss felt super magical.

Their lips parted, and Lance cuddled up even closer with Keith. Honestly, just being here, in his little Garrison dorm, watching a Netflix documentary about fucking Mothman made everything feel so far away. Haggar and all of those things barely felt like an issue right now. Sure, they were things that would have to be dealt with later but right now?

Lance was perfectly happy right where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! this is the end!  
> normally id write a big paragraph on how good of a journey this was but honestly? yall already know it  
> this was a big journey and i fucking LIVED for it  
> ive had so much fun writing this i loved it ohmg and i love all of you guys!! for reading this!! and liking it!  
> i love yall so much for the kudos and for the comments and i just thank you all! thank you all so much for finishing this journey with me  
> stay tuned and ill probably post another fic soon (homestuck or klance its either one or the other)  
> see you on the other side!


End file.
